Agnus Dei
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE. Un psychopathe sévit sur la ville de Los Angeles ... et devinez qui va être sa prochaine victime ? Gen.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Agnus Dei

**Titre** : _Agnus Dei_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre et rating** : Gen – tout public (enfin, celui de la série).

**Spoiler** : courant saison 4 mais avant les évènements menant au dernier l'épisode de ladite saison.

**Résumé** : encore une histoire de psychopathe … et devinez qui va être sa victime ?

**Dédicace** : pour Alhénnor, mon ange à moi !

**Note** : j'ai écris cette fic pour Alhennor qui aime tant cette série … dont je n'ai vu aucun épisode ! J'espère que j'ai néanmoins bien cerné les personnages. Si ce n'est pas le cas (genre « mais elle est folle cette fille, jamais Don ne réagirait comme ça ! »), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccáta mundi ; miserere nobis_

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccáta mundi ; dona nobis pacem._

_**Prière catholique**_

**Santa Monica, Woodlawn Cimetière**

**Lundi 31 mars 2008**

Le ciel pleurait … il n'y avait pas d'autre explication au déluge qui s'était abattu sur eux et qui avait transformé la pelouse verdoyante en une masse spongieuse et boueuse. Le ciel pleurait et il se disait que c'était une bonne chose. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Son père méritait qu'on le pleure. Il méritait que le ciel lui rende ce dernier hommage. Il leva les yeux et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son visage. Oui, ce ciel noir était une bénédiction ; il lâchait sur la ville les trombes d'eau nécessaires pour laver les péchés de ceux qui vivaient là. Et Dieu sait que Los Angeles abritait bien des pêcheurs !

Il resta un long moment à savourer cette chance d'être lui aussi lavé. Cette chance d'être sauvé. L'eau coulait dans son cou, trempait ses vêtements. Et puis soudain, une caresse chaude effleura sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit, surpris, que le soleil avait réussi à faire une percée entre les nuages. Un carré de ciel bleu déchirait le ciel, incongru, presque osbcène.

Une rage terrible s'empara de lui. Comment était ce possible ! Comment Dieu pouvait-il lui faire un tel affront, non, pas à lui, à son père ! A moins … La rage retomba brutalement remplacée par quelque chose de plus terrible, de plus immonde. Et si Dieu ne punissait pas son père mais lui ? Qu'avait il donc fait cette fois ? Pourquoi Dieu lui ferait-il ça ? Il avait pris tout le soin possible à l'organisation de l'enterrement, tout était absolument parfait, comme son père l'aurait voulu, exactement comme il l'aurait voulu …

_Non, tu as échoué, une fois encore !_ Chuchota une petite voix.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai, pas vrai, tout était parfait. PARFAIT.

_Huhu, alors c'est pour ça que le soleil brille et que le ciel est bleu, hein ? Si tout était si parfait que cela, Dieu aurait accepté de le pleurer, il lui aurait accordé le pardon, l'aurait accueilli en son paradis, mais noooooon, tu n'es qu'un pauvre raté, un bon à rien, et à cause de toi …_

La petite voix continuait sa litanie, déballant sans ménagement toutes ses erreurs. Son ton s'était fait menaçant, familier. Il avait envie de hurler, de leur dire à tous que ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Parce qu'ils savaient qui était responsable de ce beau gâchis, ils le regardaient tous, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il était …

… _un idiot, un bon à rien, un raté, _précisa la voix.

N'y tenant plus, il quitta la petite assemblée et entra en trombe dans la petite chapelle adjacente à l'Eglise. Il resta là, à grelotter son regard fixé sur le Christ, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Richard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Richard cligna des yeux. Le visage devant lui était auréolé de lumière. C'était un ange qui se tenait là, à n'en pas douter. L'ange réitéra sa question, son ton était empli de compassion.

- Richard, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il parvint à hocher la tête.

- Huhu, à d'autre jeune homme ! Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison.

La maison. Une grande bâtisse aux allures victoriennes, située dans les quartiers chics. Une maison froide. Vide. Pourquoi voudrait-il retourner là-bas ? Il allait poser la question à cet ange miséricordieux lorsque la lumière disparut. Le visage devant lui prit de la couleur et de la consistance : une paire d'yeux gris, un nez aquilin, un front dégagé et une multitude de petites rides que le maquillage ne parvenait plus à dissimuler.

- Elisabeth ? Murmura Richard.

Sa sœur le fixait, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Oui, bien entendu, c'était juste Elisabeth. Mais la Lumière avait vu juste, car elle avait toujours été son ange gardien. Il lui adressa un sourire triste et désigna la porte derrière elle d'un geste de la main.

- J'ai encore tout gâché … sa voix se cassa brusquement.

Elisabeth jeta un regard derrière elle. Le soleil entrait dans la petite chapelle, se glissant sur le sol comme s'il voulait recouvrir l'intérieur froid et sombre de sa chaleur dorée. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son frère, puis elle entendit le premier sanglot.

- Oh, Rickie, non ! _Chhhhhhhhhh_, tout va bien se passer, Rickie, je te le promets.

Son visage enfouit dans le corsage de sa grande sœur, Richard secoua la tête. Non, tout n'allait pas bien … son père avait toujours eu raison, il était un raté. Et maintenant, son père n'était plus là. Richard ferma les yeux, laissant la voix d'Elisabeth le bercer.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, qu'il rende enfin à son père l'hommage qu'il méritait … mieux, qu'il lui offre le fils qu'il méritait. Ce fils qu'on lui avait enlevé 40 ans plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses. Ce serait sa rédemption pour n'avoir pas été à la hauteur.

**Los Angeles, Bureau du FBI, **

**Mercredi 16 avril 2008**

Don jonglait avec son café, une liasse de rapport et le journal du jour lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau dans les locaux du FBI. Il salua ses collègues et posa son café sur son bureau puis s'installa tout pour feuilleter le journal. Les rapports déposés dans sa bannette furent vite oubliés au profit des résultats sportifs du jour lorsqu'une des voix sortant du bureau de Mégan attira son attention. Il posa son journal et, d'un petit coup de pied, déplaça sa chaise à roulette. Bingo ! Une masse de cheveux bouclés apparut dans son champ de vision. Il se leva, récupéra son café et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

- … et là, paf, la révélation ! J'ai vérifié les données et tout colle ! C'est tout simplement incroyable.

De passablement excitée, la voix de Charlie était passée à la plus totale stupéfaction. Il fixait le tableau blanc et Don nota qu'il était dépourvu des habituelles équations que son frère gribouillait là pour leur expliquer ses théories. En revanche, il gesticulait un livre à la main.

De plus en plus curieux, Don demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ?

Mégan qui était assise à son bureau et observait l'étrange ballet de Charlie devant le tableau vierge leva les yeux vers Don et annonça, un petit sourire amusé dans la voix :

- Ce qui est incroyable ? Oh, pas grand-chose. Le docteur Eppes ici présent vient juste de découvrir que l'on peut aussi résoudre une enquête policière _SANS_ recourir aux mathématiques.

Charlie fit volte face. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que son frère était là.

- Don, c'est stupéfiant ! C'est … c'est juste une incroyable _coïncidence_ !

Huhu, pensa Don qui soupira. Vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait Charlie, il n'en tirerait rien. Il se tourna vers ses collègues et demanda, tout en désignant son petit frère du menton :

- Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il retourne ?

- Charlie vient de résoudre l'affaire de Junkie, ni plus ni moins, annonça Colby, tout sourire lui aussi. L'agent se pencha avec un air de conspirateur vers Don. Et en ouvrant un bouquin de … _sociologie_, rien que ça !

Charlie mit le bouquin en question sous le nez de Don qui recula instinctivement pour éviter d'être éborgné.

- Incroyable … c'est tout simplement INCROYABLE !

Don lui prit le bouquin des mains.

- Euh, Je l'ai appris de source sûr par Patricia Turner (1) ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Il tourna le bouquin dans ses mains et découvrit que l'éditeur n'était autre que l'Université de Berkeley.

- Une amie à toi Chuck ? demanda Don sur un ton taquin.

Charlie lui reprit le livre des mains et soupira.

- Ahahahaha, très drôle, répondit Charlie agacé, à croire qu'avec toi tout est lié au sexe alors que --

Don leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

- Hey, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de sexe ! répondit Don sur un ton faussement désolé puis il redevint sérieux. Alors comme ça tu as découvert qui se cachait derrière notre mystérieux tueur amateur de nicotine ?

Le score était de cinq morts, deux femmes, trois hommes, tous tués par l'injection d'un petit cocktail étonnant : acétone, acide cyanhydrique, DDT, méthanol et arsenic. L'homme laissait la seringue dans le corps de ses victimes ce qui lui avait valu son petit surnom dans les journaux : Junkie (2).

- Huhu fit Charlie qui montra les pages qu'ils avaient marquées dans le livre. En fait, je me suis souvenu d'une discussion avec Larry sur les Légendes Urbaines et là, paf ! Charlie imita d'un revers de la main le bruit d'une tappette à mouche, geste qui fit sourire Don. Parfois, son petit génie de frère se comportait vraiment comme un gamin de 12 ans.

- Là, Là, lis ! Et Don se retrouva soudainement avec le bouquin sous les yeux, obligé de lire le titre du chapitre et … Il fronça les sourcils. O-_kkkkkkay_, là, Don était complètement paumé. Euh, quelqu'un peut m'éclairer sur ce coup là ?

C'est Mégan qui vint gentiment à son secours, le délestant du livre. Elle le posa sur son bureau et se tourna vers Don et Colby.

- Je vous vais vous faire un petit résumé. Elle se tourna vers Charlie qui continuait à se trémousser devant le tableau blanc. Ceci, elle désigna le livre, fait le point sur un certain nombre de légendes urbaines relatives à plusieurs fabricants de cigarettes. Nous avons notamment Marlboro et sa soi disant appartenance au KuKluxKlan ou bien encore le fameux pénis de l'homme caché dans le chameau de la marque Camel, or justement nos --

Elle fut coupée par Don qui venait de comprendre où elle venait en venir.

- Un des corps était revêtu de la capuche blanche des membres du Klan, non ?

Mégan acquiesça de la tête.

- Oui, et la victime qui a été retrouvée nue était un homme, disons, particulièrement _gâté_ par la nature.

Elle souriait à pleines dents à ses collègues masculins puis elle reprit le livre et l'agita devant Don.

- Chacune de nos victimes se trouvent ici. Les fabricants de cigarettes ont été sous le feu nourri des fantasmes américains depuis le début des années 50. Et notre tueur semble prendre plaisir à mettre en jeu lesdits fantasmes. Et ça colle avec le choix des produits chimiques qu'il leur injecte pour les tuer : ils entrent tous dans la composition d'une cigarette ! Maintenant que nous connaissons son MO, nous ne devrions plus avoir de problème pour établir son profil. C'est juste une question de temps et d'ailleurs si vous --

Cette fois, elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone du bureau de Don. Don retourna à son bureau et décrocha. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur et revint dans le bureau de Mégan.

- Nous avons un autre cadavre … église Nuestra cette fois, annonça t-il un air grave sur la visage.

- Merde, ça fait trois … répondit Colby.

Don hocha la tête. C'était en effet le troisième cadavre à être retrouvé sur le site d'une église. Tous tués de la même manière : étranglé. Et tous membres éminents de la haute société de Los Angeles.

- Oui, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes face à un autre meurtrier en série. La police criminelle est plus que ravie de nous repasser l'affaire.

- Hummmoui, je m'en doute, les pressions ne doivent pas être jolies jolies, ajouta Colby. La première victime était un membre du conseil municipal, non ?

- Oui, et la seconde un avocat d'affaire réputé : jamais perdu une seule affaire … euh, Charlie, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Oh, vraiment ? Oui ! Enfin, non, voir un cadavre, ce n'est pas exactement ce dont je rêve au petit déjeuner tu sais. Il fit la grimace en se rappelant la première fois qu'il avait vu un corps et frissonna.

Don passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras avec Mégan et vous pourrez tous les deux échanger vos impressions sur … les bienfaits de l'étude du comportement humain versus les mathématiques.

Cette dernière remarque lui valut deux regards noirs. Ouch ! Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait lui falloir faire attention à ses arrières avec Mégan au bureau dans les jours à venir s'il ne voulait pas que son nom vienne allonger la longue liste des cadavres sur lesquels le FBI enquêtait.

**A suivre …**

(1) I Heard it through the Grapevine, de Patricia Turner, Berkeley, CA, 1993. Vous pouvez l'acheter sur Amazon.

(2) Un junkie est un drogué (expression américaine).


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font d'autant plus plaisir que je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement cette série, même si j'ai (enfin !) vu la saison 1. J'ignorais qui était David avant que MissSheppard ne m'en parle (et boudiou, quel oublie car il est fort mignon, le petit David !) et Alhenorr trouve mon Charlie un peu trop fou-fou, gah ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques. Bonne lecture !**

**Eglise de la Nuestra**

Charlie se demandait comment il faisait avant d'avoir décidé de participer aux enquêtes de son frère ? Cadavres mis à part, l'aura d'excitation qui entourait une nouvelle affaire était comme une drogue. Non pas qu'il se réjouisse de savoir ce dont était capable l'être humain, non, mais il aimait l'ambiance née de l'enquête. Après tout, il n'y avait guère de différence entre enquêter sur un crime et enquêter sur un nouveau chiffre premier, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins pour lui c'était la même chose, il ressentait la même excitation à l'idée de «trouver » la réponse. Il était un scientifique après tout.

Cependant … cependant, Charlie devait bien reconnaître qu'après quatre ans de collaboration avec le FBI, c'était aussi autre chose qui le fascinait. Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Don, cette autre chose c'était ni plus ni moins que l'aspect humain de cette collaboration. Il aimait les mathématiques comme un père aime ses enfants, et il n'était jamais aussi fière d'eux que lorsqu'ils permettaient de mettre sous les verrous un criminel. Oui, en un sens Charlie était fier de pouvoir prouver que les mathématiques n'étaient pas réservées à un cercle d'élitistes, jouant avec les nombres pour le simple plaisir de l'intellect. Les mathématiques pouvaient sauver des vies …

Et puis bien entendu, il y avait le plus important, ce que Charlie avait gagné en travaillant avec le FBI, ou plutôt, ce qu'il avait regagné : l'amour de son frère. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de Don que depuis ces quatre dernières années. Et il espérait, secrètement, que c'était la même chose pour Don. Charlie avait l'impression de lui avoir volé son enfance. Il savait que ses parents avaient du s'occuper de lui plus que de Don, en raison de sa fragilité émotionnelle : être un génie dans le corps d'un enfant vous soumet à de bien terribles pressions … Charlie avait passé toutes les embûches liées à son étrange enfance et à son adolescence grâce à ses parents, et surtout, grâce à sa mère, et il avait souvent eu l'impression, plus tard, que son frère lui en voulait pour ça. Mais plus maintenant.

Oui, décider de collaborer avec le FBI lui avait apporté plus que n'importe quelle chaire de mathématiques ne le pourrait. Elle lui avait rendu son grand frère.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Colby qui conduisait tandis que Don feuilletait les éléments qui leur avaient été faxés par la police de Los Angeles. David est déjà sur place.

Charlie aperçut sans peine l'imposante silhouette de l'agent Sinclair. Ce dernier reconnut leur voiture et leur fit signe de se garer près de l'entrée du cimetière adjacent à l'Eglise.

Une fois là, Don et Colby sortirent de la voiture. Charlie sourit en voyant son frère « dégainer » ses Rayban. A croire qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elles ! A moins qu'il n'aime le côté « méchant flic » qu'elles lui donnaient.

Les trois hommes montrèrent leur badge aux policiers qui gardaient la ligne jaune séparant les badauds de la scène du crime et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la chapelle, Don s'adressa à son frère.

- Charlie, tu restes ici.

Charlie hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui donne des ordres mais suivre son frère voulait dire aller à la rencontre d'un cadavre, très peu pour lui, merci. Il s'adossa donc à la carlingue de la voiture et se mit à observer le petit manège des « spécialistes » des scènes de crime : flics en uniforme ou en civil, techniciens de la police scientifique, membres du FBI … chacun de ces hommes et femmes suivaient un parcours déterminé, tracé par son statut et sa qualification. Charlie sourit. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour construire l'algorithme capable de déterminer le parcours de chacune des personnes se trouvant là ? Devant ses yeux, des chiffres se matérialisèrent et il commença à jouer avec eux …

**oOo**

Don jeta un coup d'œil à son frère resté près de la voiture. Rien de mieux que la menace d'un cadavre pour faire obéir le petit génie. Don fronça les sourcils puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. A en juger par le regard un peu flou que Charlie jetait autour de lui, il était manifestement en train de se triturer les méninges sur un problème incluant ses amis de toujours : les chiffres. Parfait, Don pouvait se concentrer sur ses amis à lui : des victimes.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que nous avons ? demanda t-il, en enfilant ses gants, au médecin légiste qui examinait le corps.

Le médecin se leva, ôta ses lunettes de protection et se tourna vers Don.

- Docteur Herrington, agent … ?

- Eppes, Don Eppes.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

- Homme de race blanche, 35-40 ans, 1m76, 88 kilos et … mort.

Don cligna des yeux un instant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un médecin légiste faire de l'humour ! Noir, l'humour, _très_ noir. Un peu décontenancé, il se mit à bredouiller.

- Euh, oui, mais encore ?

Le docteur Harrington lui sourit, remit sa paire de lunette protectrice et se pencha vers le cadavre. Elle souleva délicatement la veste que portait l'homme et lui montra l'étiquette dans son cou. Don émit un petit sifflement approbateur.

- Armani.

- Huhu, fit Harrington. Et chaussure Prada. Le tout parfaitement neuf et … propre.

Nouveau clignement de cils de Don. Mais où voulait en venir ce diable de bonne femme ?

- Ok, ce type a bon goût et un beau compte en banque, et cela nous avance à quoi, exactement ?

Cette fois, ce fut le médecin qui se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés en signe d'évidente confusion.

- Et bien, comme les autres … je veux dire, il est mort de la même manière. Elle remit le vêtement du mort en place et soupira. Mais je dois bien avouer que j'aimerai bien mettre la main sur la machine à laver que le tueur utilise. Elle sourit à Don. J'ai quatre enfants, dont deux à la fac et vous n'imaginez pas la pile de vêtements sales qui s'empile dans la buanderie chaque semaine !

_Ooooookay_. Don venait manifestement d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension parce que ce que lui racontait Harrington n'avait aucun sens. Machine à laver ? Quelle machine à laver ? Et quel rapport avec ce pauvre type ?

- Oh, Agent Eppes, vous êtes là ! Excusez moi de ne pas vous avoir accueilli. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés pour sécuriser la zone.

- Pas de problème grommela Don en serrant la main au Capitaine Leeland, responsable de l'enquête.

- Euh, Lucia vous a mis au parfum ? Demanda Leeland qui désigna le docteur Harrington du menton.

- J'étais en train de dire à l'agent Eppes que notre victime avait été tuée de la même façon que les deux autres, Steve. Bien entendu, nous n'aurons la confirmation qu'après avoir pratiqué l'autopsie mais tous les indices concordent, jusqu'aux vêtements propres.

Don sentait qu'il allait vraiment s'énerver si ces deux là continuaient leur petit manège et c'est les dents serrées qu'il demanda :

- Et si justement, vous me disiez comment ce pauvre diable est mort ! Etranglé, c'est ça ?

La bouche d'Harrignton forma un O de surprise et elle se tourna vers Leeland. Ce dernier eut la décence de paraître désolé.

- Euh, pas vraiment … Nous avons gardé _ça_ pour nous. Quand le second cadavre a fait son apparition nous avons décider de ne pas ébruiter tous les faits.

Don se calma. Cacher des éléments d'information aux médias était une mesure de sécurité courante.

- Et vous pensiez mettre le FBI au courant à quel moment exactement ? demanda t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Leeland était manifestement plus qu'embarrassé ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Don.

- Je croyais pouvoir vous en parler dès votre arrivée sur le site, s'excusa le Capitaine sur un ton penaud.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a fit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Don se tourna vers ses collègues. C'est Colby qui avait parlé. Sinclair et Mégan se trouvaient avec lui.

- Oh, mais que voilà une intéressante question, n'est-ce pas Capitaine ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez y répondre ? Demanda Don, sur un ton toujours aussi sarcastique.

Leeland ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour répondre vertement à l'agent du FBI mais à la vue du docteur Harrignton, bras croisés sur la poitrine et moue passablement furieuse sur le visage, il se contint.

- Aucune victime n'est morte étranglée. C'est ce que nous avons cru au début, les trois cadavres ayant été découverts une cordelette passée autour du cou mais l'autopsie a révélé qu'ils étaient morts noyés.

- Noyés ! S'exclama David qui, agenouillé par terre, examinait le cadavre. Mais ce type est complètement sec et nous sommes à plus de 10 km de la baie ?

- Oh, ils ne se sont pas noyés en mer. Non, c'est beaucoup plus original. L'eau que nous avons retrouvée dans leurs poumons était saturée d'alkylbenzène-sulfonate et de lauryl-sulfate, précisa Harrignton.

- Euh, traduction ? Demanda Colby.

Le médecin légiste se tourna vers lui.

- Des détergents. Leurs poumons étaient pleins d'eau savonneuse si vous préférez.

- Et leurs vêtements aussi. En fait, ces types étaient plus propres que les caleçons de mon grand-père, et croyez moi, ma grand-mère était une obsédée de la propreté ! Ajouta Leeland.

- La machine à laver … murmura Don qui commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

- Oui, ces trois hommes ont été tués parce qu'ils ont été placés dans une machine à laver. Leurs corps portent des ecchymoses dues vraisemblablement au choc d'être ballottés dans la machine, précisa Harrington.

- Ouch ! fit Colby. Mort par nettoyage à sec.

- Humpf, fit David, pas si sec que ça s'ils sont morts _noyés_ …. Mais alors, pourquoi la cordelette autour du cou ?

- Ca messieurs, fit Leeland, un large sourire aux lèvres, c'est au FBI de le découvrir.

**oOo**

**Santa Monica, Quartiers résidentiels**

**Mercredi 16 avril 2008**

Richard passa une main dans ses cheveux. Là, voilà, c'était propre maintenant. Il avait réussi a effacer toute trace de cet … cet abominable imposteur. Il soupira et reposa la brosse avec laquelle il venait de récurer le sol.

Oui, un imposteur, un sale imposteur … ça, un génie ! Quelle plaisanterie, et comme les hommes pouvaient être aveugles. Ou bien manipulables. Difficile de dire si tous ces gens qui voyaient en Derrick Malter un génie avaient été stupides ou bien s'ils avaient tout simplement été influencés par les « critiques ». Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, parce que Richard avait lavé la maison du souvenir de cet être ignoble. Rien n'était plus insupportable qu'un menteur, que quelqu'un qui profitait de la crédulité des autres. Oui, Malter avait été qu'un vulgaire escroc. Pas de génie, juste un esprit pervers.

… _et tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas, Richard ? Tu sais ce que c'est de mentir, tu sais ce que c'est la perversité._

La voix fit sursauter Richard qui poussa un petit cri et fit, dans sa hâte pour se relever, basculer le seau d'eau sale qui se trouvait près de lui. Il fixait ses chaussures mouillées.

_REPOND RICHARD ! _

Richard mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et secoua la tête.

_Oooooh mais si Richard, tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, hein ? Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ton petit manège ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait !!_

La voix hurlait et Richard s'écroula par terre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il secouait toujours la tête. _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon_ ….

_TU L'AS TUE ! Tu as tué l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde, le seul être que j'aimais ! Tu as tué ton propre frère ! Tu as tué Danny, mon Danny … Et tu as recommencé, tu l'as encore tué, n'est-ce pas Richard ? Tu as tué ton frère … encore et encore._

Richard était allongé par terre, en position fœtale, le corps secoué de tremblements, secouant toujours la tête comme si ce geste pouvait suffire à nier les paroles horribles.

_Jamais tu ne parviendras à le remplacer ! JAMAIS ! Tu n'es rien, tu entends ! RIEN ! Ton frère lui, il aurait pu tout être, tout devenir, il était si intelligent, si brave. Mais il est mort … et c'est de ta faute. Tu l'as tué …_

La voix disparut.

Richard se releva péniblement, sanglotant. Il releva le seau d'eau qu'il avait fait tomber et prit la brosse dans ses mains. Il cligna un moment des yeux puis regarda la pièce tout autour de lui.

- Non, papa, murmura t-il en reprenant son travail, brossant avec vigueur le sol, je ne l'ai pas tué … Danny est là quelque part … et ... et il est brillant comme tu l'as toujours prédit. Il est devenu quelqu'un d'à part, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je vais le trouver et puis je te l'amènerais et nous serons à nouveau une famille, une vraie famille, Lizzie, Danny, toi et moi. Une famille qui s'aime … tu m'aimeras à nouveau tu verras, quand je l'aurais trouvé.

**A suivre … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je n'ai vu que la saison 1 (j'aimerais bien rattraper la saison 2 mais gah, ça fait 24 épisodes ! Il n'y en avait que 12 dans la première, bizarre, non ?), il se peut donc que quelques « bugs » traînent ici et là, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Bonne lecture !**

**Eglise Nuestra**

- Bon sang ! Pas moyen d'approcher les lieux ; ces flics sont pires que des pit-bulls, maugréa Jane Sinclair, reporter pour K9TV, tout en rabattant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille en un geste agacé.

Lewis, son caméraman, se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'allumer une cigarette. Il était un « vieux de la vieille » avec plus de 20 ans dans le métier. Jane poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle avait espéré mieux que la rubrique des chiens écrasés pour une chaîne de seconde zone lorsqu'elle avait passé son diplôme de journalisme alors se trouver sur le lieu d'un crime, vraisemblablement celui d'un tueur en série, c'était une aubaine qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser passer !

Lewis et Jane s'étaient retrouvés à l'église Nuestra pour couvrir les 100 ans de la doyenne du couvent voisin. Il lui fallait quelque chose, coûte que coûte. N'importe quoi … même si elle aurait préféré des images du corps de la victime. Son regard tomba sur un visage connu. Jane fronça les sourcils. Elle était très physionomiste, qualité nécessaire dans son métier, et elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu ce visage associé au FBI et … BINGO ! Elle se rappelait de ce type maintenant. Eppes. Le petit génie des maths de CalSi et accessoirement, petit frère d'un agent du FBI.

- Lewis, écrase moi cette clope et attrape ton matériel, nous allons nous offrir un petit flash spécial pour le journal de 13 heure.

**oOo**

Charlie était si concentré sur les chiffres qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui, chacun d'eux s'imbriquant parfaitement pour former l'équation révélant le mystère des allées et venues des gens autour de lui, qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux personnes qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

- Professeur Eppes ?

L'équation se désagrégea devant les yeux de Charlie pour laisser place à un visage souriant éclairé d'une paire d'yeux bleus d'une incroyable limpidité.

- Professeur Eppes, bonjour, Jane Sinclair de K9TV. Pouvez vous nous dire ce que vous faites ici ? Avez-vous été sollicité par le FBI pour les aider à résoudre l'affaire ? Votre frère, l'agent Don Eppes, est-il aussi chargé de l'affaire ? Pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur l'identité de la victime ? Pensez vous, grâce à votre expertise, que le tueur va récidiver ?

Les questions pleuvaient littéralement, noyant Charlie aussi sûrement que n'importe quelle tornade tropicale. Impossible de réfléchir à des réponses cohérentes, de toute manière, Sinclair ne le laisserait certainement pas répondre. Charlie recula brusquement lorsque la journaliste lui planta son micro sous le nez, ayant enfin arrêté de poser des questions. La lumière de la caméra l'aveuglait ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Euh … fut tout ce que Charlie fut capable de répondre.

- Hey vous ! Héla une voix familière.

Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement : la cavalerie était arrivée !

Don fut sur la journaliste en deux enjambées.

- Miss Sinclair, c'est ça ? Est-ce que je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour passer le cordon de sécurité ? Grinça Don.

La journaliste releva le menton et lui fit face, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider.

- La presse a parfaitement le droit d'être ici, agent Eppes. Seriez vous de ceux qui pensent qu'il faut laisser le public dans l'ignorance ? Si un tueur en série sévit à nouveau sur Los Angeles, les habitants ont le droit d'être informés et vous, en votre qualité de représentant de l'ordre, avez l'obligation de les tenir au courant. C'est leur vie qui est en jeu et --

Don avait sur les lèvres le sourire qu'il réservait généralement aux criminels et aux avocats. Charlie sourit. Son frère avait toujours quelques problèmes avec les avocats … enfin, sauf avec Robyn bien évidemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, la pauvre Mlle Sinclair ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous Miss, dit Don sur un ton peu sincère, mais vous ne voudriez pas que votre patron apprenne que vous avez enfreint la loi en franchissant un cordon de sécurité et en prenant des images d'une scène de crime, scène désormais couverte par la loi fédérale, n'est-ce pas ? Avec la rangée de dents blanches que Don montrait, il avait tout du prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Charlie n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation entre son frère et la journaliste. Colby et David venaient de le rejoindre et Mégan s'entretenait avec une femme dont la veste indiquait qu'elle était médecin légiste.

- Alors ? Demanda Charlie aux deux agents.

- Alors, répondit David, nous nous retrouvons bel et bien avec un tueur en série sur les bras. Et celui-ci a une dent contre le beau linge de Los Angeles. Manucure, coiffure et dentition parfaites. Costume Armani, pompes et ceinture Prada --

- … et une obsession pour la propreté, ajouta Mégan qui feuilletait le dossier que lui avait remis le médecin. On a trouvé des traces de dentifrice au menthol dans leur bouche. Le tueur les as vraisemblablement obligés à se laver avant de … avant d'en finir avec eux.

- Hum, fit Colby, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Maintenant, répondit Don qui en avait apparemment fini avec Sinclair (Charlie pouvait voir un jeune flic en uniforme raccompagner la journaliste et le cameraman derrière le cordon de sécurité, la jeune femme semblait furieuse), nous nous concentrons sur ce que nous connaissons, un peu comme … il se tourna vers Charlie et lui sourit. Un sourire qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait réservé à Sinclair. Un sourire qui fit presque rougir Charlie. Don était fier de son petit frère et ce sourire disait toute cette fierté. Comme l'eau d'un arrosoir automatique. Nous ignorons où vont tomber les gouttes d'eau mais --

- … mais nous pouvons déterminer l'origine de ces dernières, termina Charlie.

- Voyons voir si cette jolie théorie fonctionne toujours aussi bien dit Don en posant son bras autour du cou de son frère.

**oOo**

**CalSi**

- En plein travail ? Demanda Amita en entrant dans le bureau de Charlie. Elle déposa ses affaires sur une table et attendit que ce dernier la remarque. Peine perdue, évidemment.

- Huhu, répondit Charlie distraitement, complètement absorbé par l'étude des données fournies par le FBI sur les trois meurtres.

Amita sourit. Elle savait comment Charlie pouvait oublier le monde autour de lui lorsqu'il travaillait sur un problème. Son regard erra un moment sur l'équation qui se trouvait sur le tableau noir. Lorsqu'elle reconnut une des applications de la Courbe de Gauss (3), elle comprit que Charlie devait travailler sur une des affaires de Don. Son sourire disparut.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'épauler sur cette affaire, dit elle, son regard toujours fixé sur les équations.

La craie stoppa net sur le tableau et Charlie se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés en signe de confusion. Amita poussa un soupir amusé. Ah, les génies ! De vraies têtes en l'air mais au moins, Charlie n'était pas un cas aussi désespéré que Larry.

- Charlie, je prends l'avion après demain pour Bombay. Je serai absente trois semaines.

- Oh, fit Charlie, oui bien sûr, je … je suis désolé, j'avais euh --

- Oublié ? Le taquina Amita. Et aurais tu aussi oublié que tu as promis de m'accompagner à l'aéroport ?

Charlie lui sourit et l'attira à lui. Amita passa ses bras autour de son cou. Charlie l'embrassa sur le front.

- Nope, je n'ai pas oublié. Et toi, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu as rendez vous ce soir avec un gars super cool et sexy, ainsi qu'incroyablement brillant, hein ?

Amita éclata de rire.

- _Ooooooh_ que non je n'ai pas oublié, d'autant que c'est moi qui fait le chauffeur pour ramener le dit « gars » chez lui.

- Ahahaha, très drôle, se renfrogna Charlie qui en avait un peu assez qu'on lui rappelle constamment qu'il n'avait pas le permis de conduire (4). Comme si posséder ce petit bout de papier avait autant de valeur que ça !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime mes petits amis cool, sexy, brillant et … dépendant de moi en ce qui concerne le voiturage. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être te faire le coup de la panne d'essence un de ces jours, ajouta Amita, en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

**oOo**

**Santa Monica, Quartiers résidentiels**

_« … en savoir plus sur ce nouveau prédateur qui rode dans les rues de Los Angeles. Le FBI a fait appel, une fois encore, aux services d'un de nos plus éminents compatriotes, le professeur Charles Edward Eppes … »_

Richard baissa le son de la télévision et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich. Pas la peine d'écouter les nouvelles, c'était toujours les mêmes informations : économie en perte de vitesse, guerres à l'autre bout du monde, les démocrates accusaient les républicains d'être responsables de tout et les républicains répondaient qu'ils ne faisaient que gérer les dégâts causés par les années Clinton, blablablabla.

La télévision n'avait jamais eu un attrait particulier pour lui et il avait du mal à comprendre ce que ses semblables y trouvaient d'intéressant. Et dire que certaines personnes passaient leurs journées entières assises devant leur petit écran ! Pathétique vraiment. Une fois son sandwich prêt, Richard ouvrit le freezer en en sortit une bière puis il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il allait éteindre la télévision mais stoppa net, le doigt posé sur le bouton de mise en veille de la télécommande.

Sur l'écran de la télévision se trouvait la photo d'un jeune homme. Un halo de boucles brunes encadrait un visage souriant, une paire d'yeux bruns fixait avec assurance la personne qui avait pris le cliché.

La main tremblante, Richard monta le son de la télévision.

_« … baccalauréat en poche, il entre à la prestigieuse Université de Princeton à 13 ans. Après avoir à tout juste 14 ans écrit un Traité publié dans le célèbre Journal Américain de Mathématiques « La Convergence d'Eppes, sur les propriétés asymptotiques des matrices aléatoires », il défend sa thèse à 16 ans ; depuis, le professeur Charles Eppes … ». _

Richard n'écoutait plus ce que racontait la journaliste, une petite brune piquante au yeux bleus. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Plusieurs photos d'un jeune – très jeune, juste un gamin – Charles Edouard Eppes en uniforme lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes auxquelles succédèrent d'autres photos plus récentes, jusqu'à ce que le reportage montre Eppes en compagnie de plusieurs hommes et femmes. Ils portaient tous des vestes marquées FBI à l'exception de Eppes et ce dernier était en grande discussion avec l'un d'eux, un large sourire sur le visage.

Fasciné, Richard ne remarqua même pas l'environnement familier dans lequel évoluaient Eppes et les autres, l'Eglise Nuestra. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une paire d'yeux marron, des boucles brunes et un palmarès de diplômes impressionnant. La bière glissa de ses doigts et se répandit sur le sol. Richard se leva et, comme un automate, se planta devant l'écran de la télévision, il se laissa tomber par terre à genoux et porta une main tremblante sur l'écran.

- Danny … murmura t-il, des larmes aux yeux.

**oOo**

**LAX - Los Angeles International Airport**

**Vendredi 18 avril 2008**

Charlie regarda l'avion d'Air India décoller et disparaître dans le ciel clair de Los Angeles. Il sourit. Il y avait eu bien des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, plus de bas que de hauts en fait et la plupart causés par ses propres doutes mais aujourd'hui il se sentait sûr de lui, sûr d'eux deux. Charlie aimait Amita et Amita l'aimait (5).

Un cercle parfait.

Le signe de l'infini dansa devant un moment devant les yeux de Charlie, sa double boucle se superposant avec l'avion qui emmenait Amita vers Bombay.

**oOo**

Richard observait Danny. Il avait obtenu tous les renseignements nécessaires rien qu'en tapant son nom d'adoption sur Google. Son frère était une célébrité, une vraie pas comme ses imposteurs qu'ils avaient commis l'erreur d'introduire chez lui. Une vague de colère monta en lui en repensant à ces hommes. Mais leur odeur avait disparu, il avait effacé toute trace de leur présence et maintenant, il pouvait ramener son frère chez lui.

**oOo**

Charlie referma la portière de la voiture d'Amita après avoir récupéré son ordinateur portable et ses notes. Il sourit en empochant les clefs de la voiture : certains personnes faisaient des doubles des clés d'appartement de leur compagnon, lui avait un double de clés de voiture ! Cela en disait long sur la nature étrange de leur couple, non ? Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien fermé en jouant avec la poignée de la porte lorsqu'un mouvement lui fit relever la tête. Juste devant lui se reflétant dans la vitre de la voiture se trouvait un homme. Charlie fit brutalement vote face.

- Euh, bonsoir, je … je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Bredouilla t-il tout en farfouillant dans sa poche pour son portable. Au cas ou … Quatre ans de collaboration avec le FBI avait, d'une certaine manière, affûté son sens du danger et il sentait distinctement que cet homme était une menace. Sans oublier le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un parking et qu'il était plus de 23 h. La situation pouvait difficilement être plus cliché.

L'homme ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de le fixer puis il avança obligeant Charlie à s'adosser contre la voiture.

- Danny ? Demanda l'étranger.

Pendant un moment, Charlie se dit que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il s'agissait juste d'une erreur d'identité. L'homme devait avoir donné rendez vous à ce Danny dans le parking et le cherchait, voilà tout, mais le sentiment de sécurité passa bien vite lorsque l'homme l'agrippa par le bras.

Tous les cours d'autodéfense que son frère lui avait fait suivre lui revinrent à l'esprit mais toutes les techniques que l'instructeur du FBI lui avait enseignées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Charlie opta alors pour la méthode que Mégan lui avait apprise : il décocha un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de son agresseur puis, alors que l'homme était encore sous le choc, il lui asséna un coup avec la mallette de son ordinateur portable. L'homme s'écroula.

Charlie qui était toujours coincé contre la voiture d'Amita lâcha sa mallette et enjamba prestement son agresseur. Il mit une dizaine de mètres entre lui et l'homme et, d'une main tremblante, sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son frère.

_« Agent spécial Don Eppes ? » _

Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de son frère.

- Don !! J'ai besoin d'aid … _ouch_ !

Quelque chose venait de le piquer ! Charlie porta la main à son cou et se tourna.

L'homme se tenait debout juste derrière lui, une seringue à la main. Charlie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il glissa lentement à terre, aidé dans sa chute par son agresseur. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'il aurait vraiment, vraiment du se souvenir de cette information vitale vue lors de ses cours de self-défense : « toujours vérifier que l'homme que vous avez mis à terre est réellement inconscient avant de lui tourner le dos ».

**A suivre ….**

(3) Cette application statistique a été utilisée par Charlie dans l'épisode de la saison 1 « Le point d'origine » et est remarquablement bien expliquée sur le site http(point de suspension)(double slash)www(point)numb3rs(tiret)singularity(point)fr

(4) Là, je sèche un peu : dans la saison 1 notre petit génie n'a pas le permis et je crois qu'il échoue une fois encore à l'examen de conduite en début de saison 2. J'ignore s'il a fini par l'obtenir lors des saisons suivantes.

(5) Euh, je suppose qu'il l'aime, non ? Ils ont l'air si mimi tous les deux ! LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saisons 2, 3 et 4 enfin vues (un vrai marathon) ! J'aime toujours autant, me voici donc officiellement une Numb3rs addict (gah, gah et triple gah !). Et c'est là que je maudis tous mes profs de math jusqu'à la 7****ème**** génération : s'ils avaient réussi à m'intéresser à cette matière, je pourrais glisser quelques super théories dans mes fics. Las ... Bonne lecture quand même !**

**Bureaux du FBI**

Don se leva si brusquement qu'il envoya sa chaise valser au beau milieu du couloir. David qui était assis à son bureau se leva aussitôt, alarmé par ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de son coéquipier : de la peur.

- Charlie ! Charlie, réponds bon sang ! Criait Don. _CHARLIE_ !

David se précipita sur son téléphone.

- J'ai besoin d'une localisation, MAINTENANT ! Bien sûr que j'ai le numéro, c'est le --

Don n'écoutait pas ce que disait David et fixait son téléphone portable comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Don ! Il est à l'aéroport ! Annonça David qui venait juste de raccrocher.

**oOo**

**LAX – Aéroport International de Los Angeles**

C'était la seconde fois qu'il se trouvait sur le site d'un crime dont la victime était un proche. Don se rappelait encore l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie en entrant dans la chambre de Nikki (6). Il se rappelait avoir pensé « non, ce n'est pas elle, ce corps n'est pas celui de Nikki, ce n'est pas possible » et puis après, était venue la culpabilité.

Et ce soir, tout recommençait. Et c'était pire, bien pire, cette fois c'était de Charlie qu'il s'agissait. L'horreur, le déni, la culpabilité … le trio infernal était de nouveau avec lui mais cette fois, cette fois il y avait plus : de la colère. Don la laissa échapper librement, frappant le capot de la voiture d'Amita. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Don … le regard de Mégan était compatissant. Pas franchement ce dont Don avait besoin pour le moment. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'avoir l'ordure qui avait enlevé son frère devant lui. Il serra les dents.

- Je dois … je dois appeler mon père.

Mégan hocha la tête.

- Don, je … je suis désolée pour Charlie. Nous allons le retrouver.

La jeune femme le laissa seule pour rejoindre l'équipe de la police scientifique, ainsi que David et Colby.

_Nous allons le retrouver_ … La rengaine que l'on sortait habituellement aux familles des victimes d'enlèvement. La rengaine qu'il avait lui-même utilisé des dizaines de fois, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de centaines maintenant. Il se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé Charlie de ces chiffres aléatoires. Don porta la main à son front. Il y avait un chiffre qui était tout sauf aléatoire : 48. C'était le nombre d'heures en dessous duquel on pouvait estimer que la victime d'un kidnapping était encore vivante, au-delà …

- Non, murmura t-il. Non, certainement pas. Il tourna la tête vers ce qui restait de son frère : son ordinateur, ses notes, son portable, puis hocha la tête. La colère avait laissé place à de la détermination. Il allait retrouver son frère et faire mentir ces foutus chiffres de merde !

Don alla retrouver ses coéquipiers. Il enfila une paire de gants en latex et se tourna vers David.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

**oOo**

**Santa Monica, Quartiers résidentiels**

**Dimanche 20 avril 2008**

Il était malade. Très malade s'il devait en croire les crampes qui le maintenaient plié en deux sur le lit et la migraine qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Charlie n'avait jamais été malade, du moins, jamais de manière très grave. Le pire qui lui soit arrivé avait été la grippe. Une semaine au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Mais ce qu'il vivait présentement était pire. Bien pire.

Quelque chose de froid effleura son front puis quelques gouttes d'eau furent déposées sur ses lèvres. _Oooooh_ ! C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Cette fraîcheur … Une main caressa sa joue et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, soulagé que sa mère soit là pour s'occuper de lui comme la fois où il avait eu cette fichue grippe.

Le linge froid refit son apparition et cette fois, son cou et ses bras furent doucement baignés. Charlie se laissa doucement couler dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Richard était furieux ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent ! Il aurait pu le TUER … Il ferma les yeux s'attendant à entendre les remontrances de son père mais le silence régnait dans la maison. Un silence plus accusateur que tous les cris.

Danny avait toujours été fragile, il aurait du s'en rappeler, être plus prudent. La dose de chlorhydrate de kétamine qu'il avait utilisée avait rendu son frère malade : convulsions, forte fièvre accompagnée de vomissements.

Richard balança le gant, la serviette et la cuvette d'eau qu'il avait utilisée avec Danny contre la vitre séparant la chambre de son frère du hall. La porcelaine vola en éclat, fissurant la vitre. Richard fixa un moment la longue lézarde provoquée par le choc puis il passa le poing à travers la vitre.

La douleur fut immédiate. Intense.

C'était sa punition pour avoir fait du mal à son frère.

… _et tu recevras pire encore ! Oui, bientôt, ton châtiment sera exemplaire, _Hurla la voix.

**oOo**

_Flip, flap, flap, flap._

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Ce bruit commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. En fait, c'était ce qui l'avait progressivement sorti du sommeil. Et Charlie était tout sauf un lève-tôt. Il détestait le matin : une fois qu'il était levé ça allait mais la phase de réveil était longue et difficile (8).

_Flip, flip, flap._

Charlie grogna, tira la couette à lui, ouvrit les yeux pour foudroyer du regard les longs rideaux blancs qui claquaient au vent et plongea dans l'obscurité de la couette … pour en ré émerger aussitôt.

_OHMONDIEU_ ! Il se rappelait de tout ! Le parking, l'homme … la seringue.

Relâchant la couette, Charlie se leva d'un bond. La pièce était immense et blanche : meubles blancs, murs blancs, rideaux blancs, moquette blanche. Jusqu'aux fleurs qui se trouvaient disposées sur la table. Des Lys. Leurs pistils jaunes choquaient, presque obscènes, dans l'atmosphère aseptisée de la pièce.

Charlie fit quelques pas hésitants dans la chambre. Un vertige l'obligea à se retenir à l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient autour de la table. C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment perturbant qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son sentiment de malaise. Il était nus pieds. Et en pyjamas. Blancs bien évidemment.

Encore heureux que la chaise se trouvait là parce que réaliser que quelqu'un, un inconnu, plus vraisemblablement l'homme qui l'avait enlevé l'avait déshabillé, lui ôta toutes ses forces. Charlie s'écroula littéralement sur la chaise et porta la main à son front.

Ok, il fallait qu'il se calme. Que ferait Don dans sa situation ? Examiner l'endroit où il était retenu bien sûr ! Doucement, Charlie se leva et fit le tour de la pièce : quatre murs, une porte (fermée à clefs, quelle surprise !), une fenêtre. En fait, c'était plutôt un immense balcon … avec des barreaux à l'espagnole. Génial. Il secoua les barreaux. Ok, solides, très solides. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas dans une de ses superproductions américaines où le héros pouvaient comme par enchantement se glisser dans les endroits les plus improbables. Il n'était pas bien gros mais là, il ne fallait pas rêver, il ne pouvait pas passer à travers les barreaux. Charlie soupira. Au moins, dehors tout paraissait normal : ciel bleu, pelouse verte, fleurs multicolores. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette chambre complètement blanche le mettait plus mal à l'aise encore que le fait d'ignorer qui l'avait enlevé et pourquoi.

S'agissait-il d'une vengeance ? Etait-ce lié à son travail avec Don ? A Don lui-même ? Après tout, c'était déjà arrivé avec ce boss de la mafia russe, Yuri Koverchenko, que Don avait essayé de coincer dans une affaire de Phishing doublé de meurtres (9). Que ne donnerait pas Charlie pour avoir accès à un tableau et une craie : il était certain qu'une simple application statistique lui fournirait la réponse à ces questions. A tout le moins, elle lui permettrait d'identifier les suspects les plus probables. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à frissonner et il décida de se glisser sous la couette. Il ne s'aperçut même pas du moment où ses yeux se fermèrent.

**oOo**

Richard était heureux. Danny était enfin revenu à la maison. Il avait tant de projets pour eux quatre ! Dès que Danny irait mieux, il appellerait Lizzie pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle serait folle de joie elle aussi !

Assis sur le lit, Richard observait son frère dormir. Il posa sa main sur son front : froid. Plus de fièvre. Il dégagea doucement une boucle brune collée par la sueur. Danny pourrait prendre un bain demain. Oui, demain, avant qu'ils ne partent pour la maison.

Son père serait si heureux de le revoir.

**oOo**

**Bureaux du FBI**

**Dimanche 20 avril 2008**

- Les empreintes retrouvées sur le capot et la portière de la voiture sont celles d'Amita et de Charlie, idem pour les affaires de ce dernier, grommela David tout en feuilletant le dossier de la police scientifique, sourcils froncés. Quant au sang trouvé par terre … là David leva les yeux vers Don qui se tenait debout devant l'écran géant de leur salle de débriefing, yeux fixés sur une photo de la victime. _Victime_ … jamais David n'aurait cru un jour voir le visage de Charlie Eppes sur ce foutu écran. Le sang … Juste quelques gouttes à quelques mètres de la voiture, rajouta David rapidement. C'est celui de Charlie.

Don ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

David pouvait voir les cernes sous les yeux de son supérieur. Et les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et sans aucun doute aussi par les larmes. David connaissait bien Don Eppes : il pouvait passer des heures à taquiner son frère, à argumenter avec lui mais une chose était sûre, il aimait Charlie.

- Je vais voir si le Professeur Fleinhardt peut nous donner un coup de main … avec tout ça. David hésita un moment, dossiers à la main, attendant une réponse de Don. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir de la salle, Don fixait toujours l'image de son frère figée dans un sourire.

**oOo**

**Santa Monica, Quartiers résidentiels**

**Lundi 21 avril 2008**

Cette fois, c'est une odeur de café et de muffin au chocolat qui réveilla Charlie. Il cligna des yeux un moment et tourna la tête vers la table. Yep. Un plateau se trouvait là …. Ainsi qu'un homme que Charlie n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ce qui termina de le réveiller complètement. En fait, jamais il ne s'était levé aussi vite de toute sa vie ! La couette serrée contre lui, il se tenait debout devant le lit, paralysé par la peur. L'homme repoussa la tasse de café qu'il tenait à la main et sourit à son captif.

- Huhu, je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé, hein Danny ? Toujours aussi pudique … ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te laisser passer une robe de chambre.

L'homme se leva et sortit de la pièce. Charlie fixa la porte un long moment avant de remarquer que son geôlier avait en effet amené une robe de chambre avec lui en même temps que le plateau. Bien entendu, elle était blanche. Il la passa et attendit, posté aussi loin que possible de la table. Un petit « toc toc » le fit sursauter.

La porte s'ouvrit.

L'homme entra, tout sourire. Charlie se cala davantage contre le mur. L'homme avançait vers lui … Charlie pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était certain qu'il allait exploser comme l'une des naines rouges de Larry. L'homme fut enfin sur lui et Charlie ferma les yeux. Il avait déjà essayé de se défendre contre ce type et on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait servi à grand-chose. Le plateau ! Quel idiot, il faisait. Bravo le génie … il devait y avoir des couverts sur le plateau, non ? Il aurait pu s'en servir pour se défendre et --

-- et la plus étrange des choses se produisit. L'homme passa ses bras autour de Charlie, et le serra contre lui.

**A suivre ….**

(7) Le chlorhydrate de Kétamine, un anesthésique, a été utilisé pour la première fois par l'armée américaine lors de la guerre du Vietnam mais son emploi fut vite stoppé en raison de ses effets secondaires psychotrope (effets sur la conscience et la mémoire). En tant qu'anesthésiant, elle pose aussi des effets secondaires : migraines, nausées, vomissements. La Kétamine peut constituer une « drug-rape » (en raison de l'effet immédiat d'apaisement qu'elle procure ainsi que des pertes de mémoire) et se « sniffe » (en raison de la phase hallucinatoire qui suit la prise, pendant laquelle l'usager perd la sensation de lui-même voir toute notion de la réalité, certains parlent d'effet de décorporation ou de NDE (« near death experience »)).

(8) Comme on peut le voir dans l'épisode 2.24, Un air de famille. Trop mimi le Charlie au réveil !

(9) Episode 2.22, Tel est pris ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Vous ne savez pas à quel point elles me font plaisir. N'écoutez pas l'auteur qui dit qu'il n'attend pas de reviews, il ment comme un arracheur de dents ;-) **

**En principe, je ne devais poster ce chapitre que samedi mais comme il est prêt, le voici. Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Bureaux du FBI**

**Lundi 21 avril 2008**

- DAVID !!

A l'appel de son nom, l'agent Sinclair leva les yeux de son dossier. Aie. Ca allait être difficile. Très difficile même. Alan Eppes venait d'entrer dans le bureau, flanqué du professeur Fleinhartd. Tous les deux avaient l'air dévastés.

- Monsieur Eppes, je --

Alan interrompit brusquement David.

- Est-ce que vous avez du nouveau ? Don est là ? Il va trouver quelque chose, non ? David ? EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN A LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUI SE PASSE ! Cria Alan.

Passablement secoué lui aussi par l'annonce de la disparition de Charlie, Larry comprit qu'aucune des comparaisons cosmogoniques qu'il appréciait tant ne permettrait d'apaiser l'angoisse d'un père dont l'enfant avait été enlevé.

- Alan, je crois … Larry posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alan qui tourna les yeux vers lui. Je suis certain que tous ces gens … que Don, fait le maximum pour retrouver Charles.

Les épaules d'Alan se voûtèrent comme s'il avait brusquement pris plusieurs années. David l'aida à s'asseoir. Alan se passa la main dans les cheveux et David ne put s'empêcher de sourire : c'était un geste dont Don et Charlie étaient familiers lorsqu'ils y avaient quelque chose qui les empêchaient d'avancer, Don sur une affaire, Charlie dans la résolution d'une de ces fameuses équations. Tel père, tels fils, pensa t-il avec amusement.

- Larry ? Monsieur Eppes ?

Sauvés par le gong ! Soupira David. Ou plus exactement par l'arrivée de Mégan. Elle saurait comment faire avec le père de Charlie. Megan était extraordinaire avec les familles des victimes, comme avec les victimes elles-mêmes d'ailleurs. Mais curieusement, ce fut le professeur Fleinhartd qui régla la crise.

- Mégan, pourquoi ne pas offrir un café à Alan, hein ? Pendant, ce temps, je crois que je vais … Larry désigna la salle de débriefing d'un geste vague de la main. Je crois que je vais voir si les chiffres me parlent comme ils parlent à Charles. Après tout, il est temps qu'ils lui offrent un petit quelque chose en retour de tout ce qu'il fait pour eux, non ? Agent Sinclair, je vous suis.

**oOo**

**Santa Monica, Quartiers résidentiels**

**Lundi 21 avril 2008**

Charlie était littéralement paralysé par la peur. Aucun de ses muscles ne bougeait, tout son corps était tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Tendu à l'extrême, n'attendant qu'un tout petit déclic pour se relâcher complètement. Et Charlie était certain que ce petit déclic signifierait certainement sa mort.

L'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras était plus grand que Don, plus grand d'une bonne tête en fait. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années mais il était en parfait état physique. Charlie pouvait sentir les muscles des bras de l'homme contre lui. Ses mains devaient aussi être musclées, non ? L'une d'elle était entourée d'un pansement mais cela ne diminuait certainement en rien sa dangerosité. Ces mains pouvaient le tuer facilement de tout un tas d'horribles manières … il avait vu certaines de ces « manières » en travaillant avec Don.

Charlie attendait toujours le fameux « déclic » qui marquerait sa mort lorsque l'homme le relâcha et sans un mot le conduisit à la table, tira une chaise et l'installa dessus. Puis il fit le tour de la table et s'assis en face de Charlie.

Le sourire de l'homme était terrifiant. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime dans ce sourire, c'était celui que l'on pouvait adresser à un proche, à quelqu'un que l'on aime, une amante, sa mère mais certainement pas à un inconnu, et c'est ce que Charlie était pour cet homme, un parfait étranger, alors pourquoi ce sourire ?

Le silence commença à se faire lourd. L'homme avait repris sa tasse et sirotait son café. Il se leva soudainement, le geste faisant sursauter Charlie. Le sourire se posa une fois encore sur lui. L'homme prit la chocolatière qui se trouvait sur le plateau et remplit la tasse qui se trouvait devant Charlie. L'odeur amer du chocolat le rendit vaguement nauséeux.

- Tu vois, je me rappelle. Tu adorais le chocolat. Surtout celui de Sally … tu te rappelles de Sally ? Non, je suppose que non, tu n'avais que six ans lorsque tu --

L'homme s'arrêta soudain et son sourire se figea sur son visage avant de disparaître. Il semblait ne même plus remarquer que Charlie était là. Charlie résista à l'envie de secouer sa main devant le visage de l'homme. Pas sûr que ce serait la meilleure des idées.

- Six ans … murmura l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils et Charlie pouvait voir la jointure de ses doigts se resserrer sur la tasse. Ce ne devait pas être de la vraie porcelaine parce que si cela avait été le cas, avec la force qui s'exerçait présentement sur l'anse, elle aurait du voler en éclats.

Le sourire était revenu. L'homme prit une biscotte, la beurra, y déposa une cuillérée de marmelade et la tendit à Charlie.

Charlie hésita une seconde, fixant la biscotte comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent prêt à attaquer puis il se décida et prit cette étrange offrande qu'il déposa dans son assiette. Pas question qu'il mange quoi que ce soit en compagnie de ce … de ce lunatique !

- Sally … reprit l'homme, était notre gouvernante. Une femme impressionnante et pas seulement parce qu'elle était plus large que haute ! Un petit gloussement lui échappa. Elle était extraordinaire. Et une fine cuisinière.

Il prit un des muffins et désigna l'assiette de Charlie de la main.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Il faut que tu manges Danny ; tu dois récupérer des forces. Demain, nous partons pour High Hill. Je suis certain que là-bas tu vas te rappeler de tout !

_OHMONDIEU_ ! Ce type était vraiment, vraiment complètement fêlé mais au moins, Charlie savait désormais qu'il n'avait pas été enlevé en raison de son passé avec la NSA ou de sa collaboration présente avec le FBI. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu de chance : il devait ressembler à ce mystérieux "Danny". Ok, il devait gagner du temps pour permettre à Don d'intervenir.

Charlie prit la biscotte et entreprit de la grignoter le plus lentement possible. L'homme éclata de rire.

- Tu picores comme un oiseau ! Oh, ça me rappelle l'été 1966, tu avais 4 ans et -- j'ai une idée, je vais te montrer.

L'homme prit un autre muffin, se leva et fit le tour de la table. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Charlie, rit à nouveau et sortit de la pièce.

Charlie laissa échapper un soupir et posa son front sur la table devant lui. Il n'était pas fait pour gérer ce type de tension. Il était juste un mathématicien ! Il n'était pas comme … pas comme Don. Il comprenait mieux l'état de nerf dans lequel pouvait parfois se trouver son frère. Charlie soupira à nouveau et leva les yeux vers la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit, ou plus exactement l'absence de quelque chose : le déclic d'une clef tournant dans une serrure. Un déclic qu'il n'avait pas entendu lorsque l'homme avait quitté la chambre. Charlie se leva et posa la main sur la poignée … qui tourna sans difficulté.

**oOo**

Le reste de la maison ressemblait à la pièce dans laquelle Charlie s'était réveillé : murs et meubles blancs, baies vitrées un peu partout, les seules pointes de couleurs venaient de l'extérieur. Charlie s'appuya au mur pour descendre. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent littéralement dans la moquette. Tout était blanc certes mais sentait aussi « l'argent ». Beaucoup d'argent si Charlie devait en croire le Robert Ryman (10) qui se trouvait sur le mur juste au dessus d'une immense cheminée.

- Ah, te voilà ! Viens, installe toi à côté de moi.

L'homme se trouvait assis dans le living room. Il tapota la place près de lui sur le divan.

Charlie pouvait entendre les voix de Don et de Mégan lui prodiguant des conseils. _Si tu te retrouves entre les mains d'un fou furieux, ne rien faire pour le mettre en colère, entre dans son jeu, ne fais rien qui remette en cause son affabulation …_ Ok. Ok, ça, Charlie pouvait le faire. Il pouvait faire « semblant » d'être ce fameux Danny. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il prit une large inspiration et s'installa sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce -- la voix de Charlie était rauque et il déglutit avant de continuer. Qu'est-ce que vous -- _tu_ regardes.

L'emploi du tutoiement sembla ravir l'homme.

- Notre vieil album de famille. Tiens regardes, ça, c'est toi. Eté 66. Tu n'as pas changé tu sais.

Charlie prit l'album de photos et regarda celle que l'homme pointait du doigt : une paire d'yeux gris surplombée de cheveux châtains coiffés en une petite coupe au bol le fixait d'un air innocent. La légende disait : « Danny, juillet 1966, High Hill ». Le petit garçon devait avoir six ou sept ans. Et il y avait une chose de sûre, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre ce gamin et Charlie.

Yep, confirmation. Ce typé était cinglé.

- Je … euh …

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Il te faudra du temps, c'est tout. Je suis certain que tu vas retrouver la mémoire. A High Hill, tu verras, tout va te revenir.

Charlie leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il pouvait voir la ressemblance avec le garçonnet. Mêmes yeux gris, même ovale du visage. Danny était peut-être son frère.

- Danny ?

Charlie tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Je … je suis vraiment désolé … j'aimerais me souvenir mais … vous … ton prénom … ?

- Oh, Danny …. L'homme l'attira à nouveau à lui. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de Charlie et les caressa doucement. Charlie se raidit immédiatement. Chhhhh, tout va bien se passer. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, plus personne ne peut de faire de mal. Ces gens ne reviendront jamais, et s'ils reviennent … s'ils reviennent, cette fois, ton grand frère sera là pour te défendre.

**oOo**

**Bureaux du FBI**

**Lundi 21 avril 2008**

Larry était assis en tailleur sur le bureau faisant face à l'écran géant lorsque Don entra dans la salle de débriefing. Don le rejoignit près du bureau. Les deux tableaux étaient noircis d'équations.

- Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'humeur, ni même le talent de Charles pour vous expliquer les _mathématiques_ derrière la solution, annonça Larrry, la main sur la bouche, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

Don ne dit rien. Larry continuait de se tapoter les lèvres.

- Au début, il y a le silence, ce silence terrible … le silence des chiffres. Et puis soudain … il fit un petit geste exprimant une explosion avec ses mains. Soudain … la révélation. Et _ça_, ce fut la révélation.

Don fronça les sourcils. Larry indiquait du doigt le tableau sur lequel se trouvaient les éléments relatifs aux trois morts retrouvés sur le site d'une église.

- Une terrible, terrible révélation en fait … Il se tourna vers Don. Les mathématiques ne mentent pas, hélas. Il y a 87 pour cent de probabilités pour que Charles ait été la victime de votre tueur.

**oOo**

**Los Angeles – Grand Avenue (11)**

**Mardi 22 avril 2008**

Elisabeth Brandford sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas décidé, comme tous les matins depuis maintenant plus de 20 ans.

- Bonjour Katerine, lança t-elle à sa secrétaire.

- Bonjour Mme Brandford.

La secrétaire se leva immédiatement de derrière son bureau et suivit son employeur, une liasse de journaux dans une main et du courrier dans l'autre, puis sortit sans un bruit du bureau.

Elisabeth s'installa à son bureau et étala les journaux devant elle. Encore un geste quotidien. C'était tout juste si elle voyait les premières pages, son esprit se concentrant par habitude, et par besoin, sur les pages financières. Elle tria son courrier et allait appeler Katerine pour passer avec elle en revue son agenda de la journée lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut le numéro.

- Hey, petit frère, alors, quoi de neuf ?

_/Oh, Lizzie, Lizzie c'est … c'est fabuleux, tout simplement fabuleux !/_

- Rickie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elisabeth s'était levée de son bureau, complètement concentrée sur ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

_/C'est … Non, en fin de compte, je préfère que ce soit une surprise. Je voudrais que tu me rejoignes à High Hill ce week-end./_

Un frisson parcourut Elisabeth à l'annonce de ce nom : High Hill. La maison du cauchemar. Un cauchemar qu'Elisabeth avait laissé derrière elle il y avait des années de ça. Mais pas Richard. Les médecins l'avaient prévenue : jamais Richard ne se remettrait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait vécu après la disparition de Daniel. Et après ce que leur père leur avait fait subir. Elle soupira.

- Richard, je ne sais pas si --

_/Lizzie … Elisabeth, s'il te plaît. C'est important./_

Elisabeth plongea son regard sur la baie. L'imposante structure du Walt Disney Concert Hall (12) semblait occuper toute Grand Avenue. Un peu comme l'imposante figure de leur père avait toujours occupé toute leur vie, à Elisabeth et Richard. Peut-être qu'il était temps de se débarrasser pour de bon de ce fantôme. Elisabeth capitula.

- Ok, Richard, je serais là vendredi soir.

_/Merci Lizzie … je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je t'embrasse !/_

- Moi aussi petit frère ; à vendredi.

**oOo**

**Santa Monica, Quartiers résidentiels**

**Mardi 22 avril 2008**

Charlie était assis sur le canapé et se tordait les mains nerveusement. Il observait Richard, le plus discrètement possible, en plein préparatif en vue de leur imminent départ pour la résidence de vacances de la famille Brandford. Famille dont il faisait partie s'il devait en croire Richard.

La journée d'hier avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Charlie. Lors du petit déjeuner, il avait pu, enfin, apprendre le nom de son kidnappeur : Richard Brandford, héritier de la fortune Brandford. Un nom associé au Mayflower (13). Un nom qui était aussi associé aux bâtiments de technologie médicale de CalSci.

Un nom que Charlie n'aurait jamais associé avec le sien.

Après le petit déjeuner, Richard avait insisté pour que Charlie fasse une « petite sieste ». Charlie était donc remonté dans sa toute « nouvelle chambre ». Les efforts qu'il avait fait pour ne pas donner à Richard de raisons de penser qu'il n'était pas Danny avait ravivé sa migraine et Charlie avait fini par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il devait être tard puisque le soleil se couchait. Il avait hésité un moment devant la porte de la chambre avant de décider de descendre dans le salon.

Richard était assis par terre, des jouets, des lettres, des photos éparpillés autour de lui. Charlie l'avait rejoint et s'était assis en tailleur en face de lui. Il fallait qu'il en sache davantage s'il voulait sortir de cette histoire vivant. Il devait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son kidnappeur. Oh Bon Sang ! Voilà qu'il se lançait dans les « sciences (sic !) humaines » ! Mégan serait si fière de lui. A moins qu'il ne se plante lamentablement, ce qui ne devrait pas manquer d'arriver vu que tout ce qu'il savait sur les dites « sciences humaines » devait tenir sur un timbre poste. Il le savait parce qu'il avait un jour fait le test d'un des magazines féminins qu'Amita affectionnaient tant. Et il avait obtenu le plus petit score. Ce qu'il avait mis sur le dos du fait qu'il était un homme et non une femme. Sauf que lorsqu'il l'avait montré à Don – juste pour voir sa réaction devant la bêtise de ces soi-disant tests psychologiques – ce dernier l'avait refait et son score était dans la normale. Il était même excellent ! Repenser à ce fichu test, avait fait battre le cœur de Charlie un peu plus vite. Il allait se faire tuer ! C'était ridicule !! Comment pouvait on entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un de toute manière ? L'idée même semblait absurde.

Mais il avait réussi à engager le dialogue. Le fait que Richard fasse les questions et les réponses avait pas mal aidé. Richard était une vraie mine d'informations sur Danny : ses centres d'intérêts, sa couleur et son parfum de glace préférés, … tout y était passé. Charlie s'était contenté de hocher ou de secouer la tête lorsqu'il pensait qu'il devait acquiescer ou bien au contraire infirmer une question.

Lorsqu'il avait « senti » (rien que de savoir qu'il devait se reposer sur une simple « impression » avait terrifié Charlie) que Richard était prêt à répondre, Charlie avait essayé de le brancher sur les raisons qui lui laissait penser qu'il était Danny.

Richard lui avait adressé ce sourire étrange, entre adoration et stupéfaction, que Charlie commençait réellement, mais réellement à détester et avait posé sa main sur la joue de Charlie (qui avait eu du mal à réprimer un frisson).

- J'ai su tout de suite que c'était toi, Danny, lorsque je t'ai vu à la télévision ; les maths, c'était ta matière préférée et puis Papa sait que tu es un génie, il l'a toujours su. Il me le dit tout le temps. Il t'a reconnu lui aussi. Même après avoir été adopté, tu es resté un génie ! Et maintenant, tu vas retrouver ta place parmi nous. Et je te protégerai contre tous ceux qui veulent te faire du mal.

Richard avait ramassé un vieil ours en peluche et l'avait tendu à Charlie. La peluche avait du être bien aimée pour être dans un tel état : oreille décollée et un œil manquant.

- C'est Pookie, ton ours en peluche. Je sais que je peux te le donner. A toi, pas aux autres …

Charlie avait failli lâcher la peluche. _Les autres_ … quels autres ? Il n'avait pas eu à demander Richard avait été on ne peut plus clair.

- Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu les confondre avec toi ! Avait gloussé Richard. Un photographe, c'était si ridicule ! Jamais Papa n'autoriserait un soi disant « artiste » dans la famille. Et il a toujours détesté les politiciens, tous des menteurs professionnels, hein ? Comme les avocats d'ailleurs … en fait, ces imposteurs avaient tous un point commun lorsque l'on y regarde de plus près : c'était tous des professionnels de l'artifice, de la réécriture du vrai, de l'habillage du laid en beau … des menteurs professionnels, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Mais Papa les a reconnus presque tout de suite, tu sais. Et je suis certain qu'il te reconnaîtra aussi.

Charlie n'avait pas franchement écouté la suite de la conversation. Trois mots dansaient devant lui. Trois petits mots qui auraient du être tout ce qu'il y a plus innocents : photographe, politicien et avocat. Il avait vu ces trois petits mots il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela. Sur le tableau de la salle de débriefing du FBI et dans les dossiers qu'il avait emportés à la maison.

Trois petits mots accompagnant trois cadavres.

Et Charlie, qui au lendemain de cette affreuse journée serrait Pookie dans ses mains, se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour ne pas ajouter le mot « mathématicien » à la liste des "menteurs" de Richard Brandford.

**A suivre ….**

(10) Robert Ryman est un peintre américain né en 1930 apparenté au mouvement minimaliste et à l'art conceptuel. Il utilise uniquement un pigment blanc qu'il applique sur des matériaux au format essentiellement carré et travaille avec de la peinture à l'huile, de l'émail, de la détrempe, etc, sur des toiles, du métal, du carton ou de la fibre de verre. Ses œuvres se distinguent les unes des autres par leur taille, la matière sur laquelle il peint et la taille des brosses dont il se sert pour appliquer les différents pigments blancs. Moi, j'adore !

(11) Grand Avenue est en centre ville de LA. Un important projet de rénovation de cette partie de la ville, appelé The Grand Avenue Project (représentant 3 billions de dollars) a pour objectif de faire de cette avenue l'équivalent de notre bienaimée avenue des Champs Elysées !

(12) Le Walt Disney Concert Hall (2003) est un complexe de salles de spectacle qui héberge l'orchestre philharmonique de LA et se trouve sur Grand Avenue, en centre-ville. C'est une structure assez impressionnante.

(13) Les pèlerins du Mayflower, ou « Pilgrim Fathers », sont souvent considérés comme les pères fondateurs des futurs Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Les familles liées à ces 120 pèlerins (protestants très pieux fuyant les persécutions de Jacques 1er ) sont aujourd'hui encore très respectées.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaah, le week end, comme c'est bon de ne rien faire, enfin, presque rien: je vous poste la suite des mésaventures des frères Eppes. J'y introduis un personnage que j'aime particulièrement dans la série, j'ai nommé l'agent Ian Edgerton. Bonne lecture! **

**oOo**

**Bureaux du FBI**

**Mardi 22 avril 2008**

- Vous me trouvez ces coordonnées et je les veux pour hier, c'est bien compris! Don raccrocha le combiné de son téléphone avec une telle violence que le malheureux morceau de plastique rebondit sur la table. Don le récupéra et confondit visiblement son socle pour une enclume puisqu'il se mit à utiliser le combiné comme un marteau. Lorsqu'enfin l'envie de «frapper» se dissipa, nul n'aurait pu dire si le téléphone était toujours fonctionnel. En tous les cas, l'agent spécial Ian Edgerton ne pariait pas gros sur la dite fonctionnalité.

- Eppes, lança Ian.

Don leva les yeux vers Edgerton. Des yeux durs et froids. Un peu comme ceux qu'il avait eus lorsqu'il avait demandé à Ian, il y avait juste un an de cela, de «convaincre» le jeune Buck Winters de leur donner la localisation probable de Christal Hoyle, la femme qui avait kidnappé l'agent Reeves (14). C'était les yeux d'un homme prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qui lui étaient proches.

- Je suis passé au cas où vous auriez besoin d'un pisteur, annonça Ian.

Don serra la mâchoire mais resta silencieux. Ian compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de Eppes. Et surtout pas un appel à l'aide. Pas un problème, il ne faisait pas ça pour Eppes, mais pour Charlie. Ian appréciait le jeune homme, son exubérance avec les nombres et son étrange «vaudou» - comme il se plaisait à appeler les transes mathématiques dans lequel le professeur se mettait pour les aider - le rendait … touchant en même temps que fascinant. Ian soupira. C'était sans doute cette même fascination qui était à l'origine de sa disparition. Ian allait s'en aller lorsque Eppes le rappela.

- Edgerton!

Ian se tourna vers Don.

- Merci … pour la proposition.

- Pas de problème, Eppes. Ian rajouta, juste avant de sortir. Charlie, il est … C'est un des nôtres.

Don hocha juste la tête, attrapa son téléphone et se mit à aboyer des ordres. Qui l'eut cru, pensa Ian, le matériel du FBI était plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait.

**oOo**

Alan était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il tenait son gobelet de café dans les mains. Le café était froid et pas une seule goutte ne manquait.

Mégan ne savait pas très bien que dire. Elle manquait de distance, d'objectivité pour trouver les bons mots. C'est une des premières choses que les psychologues apprennentà Quantico : la familiarité avec les victimes bloquent l'analyse. Dans une telle situation, le professionnel ne pouvait plus qu'attendre que la victime parle, que ce soit _elles_ qui prennent la direction de l'interview. Et donc, Mégan attendait depuis une heure que Eppes Sénior rompe le terrible silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Je ne peux pas les perdre tous les deux …

Et voilà, pensa Mégan.

- Monsieur Eppes, Charlie n'est pas …

Alan se leva brusquement, l'interrompant. Il regardait Don qui s'affairait dans le bureau, lançant des instructions aux personnes qui travaillaient sous ses ordres.

- Si jamais … Alan fut soudain submergé par la tristesse et sa voix se noua. Si jamais nous ne retrouvons pas Charlie, dit-il en se tournant vers Mégan, Donnie ne se le pardonnera jamais. Et je le perdrais aussi. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la baie vitrée donnant dans le bureau paysagé.

Mégan envoya un «merde!» silencieux à tout ce que ses prof lui avaient enseignés à Quantico et passa ses bras autour du père de deux hommes qu'elles avaient appris à respecter et à aimer.

**oOo**

**Santa Monica, Quartiers résidentiels**

**Mardi 22 avril 2008**

- Voilà! Tout est prêt. J'ai terminé de charger la Suburban (15), annonça Richard Brandford tout en brandissant les clefs de sa voiture.

Charlie se leva lentement du canapé, Pookie toujours serré dans les mains. La pauvre peluche qui avait pourtant survécu à un jeune enfant, risquait fort de ne pas survivre à Charlie: il avait déjà décollé la seconde oreille du Teddy Bear qui faisait désormais grise mine.

- Euh … Richard, je sais que … que nous devons aller retrouver ton p-- _papa_ mais je … je voudrais contacter ma famille.

Charlie qui observait Richard vit immédiatement son visage se durcir. _Oups_! Mauvais choix dans la formulation.

- Ils … ils m'ont adopté et ils ont été ma famille pendant toutes ces années et … et je crois qu'ils méritent de … de me dire adieu, bégaya Charlie.

Les yeux gris le fixaient froidement. Cette fois, pas de sourire sur le visage de son «grand frère». Pookie allait perdre définitivement son oreille pensa Charlie. D'un autre côté, mieux valait que cela soit l'ourson plutôt que lui, non?

Le silence de Brandford commençait à lui peser et Charlie tenta le tout pour le tout. Il avança vers Richard et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire: il supplia.

- Richard, s'il te plaît …

Charlie était désespéré. Il ignorait ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'ils seraient à High Hill et il n'avait pas peur d'avouer qu'il était complètement terrifié: les mathématiques ne lui étaient d'aucun secours dans la situation qu'il vivait. Et ça, c'était certainement le plus terrifiant de tout.

Richard le fixait toujours, l'expression de son visage impossible à décrypter. Déception? Colère?

Charlie recula lorsque Richard avança vers lui. Brandford lui pris Pookie des mains, regarda la peluche pendant un long moment avant de la mettre dans sa poche et de sortir du living room sans un mot. Charlie s'écroula dans le canapé, le cœur battant. Venait-il de signer son arrêt de mort? Qu'allait faire Brandford? Que pouvait il faire, _lui_? La baie du living room était fermée à double tour et Richard gardait précieusement les clefs sur lui.

_Don va arriver trop tard_ …

Cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Charlie comme un boulet de canon. La terrible réalisation que son frère n'allait pas le retrouver à temps, qu'il serait l'agent chargé d'enquêter sur sa mort, paralysa Charlie. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, pour devenir hachée, l'air lui manquait. Et voilà, c'était parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça, il était en train d'hyperventiler! La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, ç'avait été la veille de la soutenance de sa thèse à Princeton. Mais sa mère avait été à ses côtés ce jour là pour l'aider. Aujourd'hui, il était seul. Terriblement seul.

Le sentiment de panique atteignit son firmament lorsque Richard réapparut dans le living room. Et pas les mains vides: il avait une petite boite noire dans les mains. Et malgré la ressemblance, quelque chose disait à Charlie qu'il ne s'agissait pas du boîtier d'un Mont-Blanc.

- Je suis désolé Daniel, annonça Brandford, les yeux fixés sur Charlie, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous avons un timing à respecter et je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi de ces … de ces _non sens_.

_Daniel_. Pas de Danny affectueux cette fois, pensa Charlie. C'était un mauvais, mauvais, mauvais signe.

Charlie était littéralement acculé au canapé, ses mollets contre le tissu. Coincé, nulle part où aller. Richard continuait à avancer sur lui. Il tenta sa dernière carte: donner à Brandford ce qu'il attendait, endosser le rôle du petit frère disparu. Et il fallait que ce soit une prestation digne d'un Oscar si Charlie voulait s'en sortir.

- Richard, je … je ne voulais pas te … t'embarrasser. C'est juste que … que je voudrais, tu sais, leur dire au revoir, balbutia Charlie. Je … je me rappelle que je n'ai jamais pu vous dire au revoir lorsque … j'ai disparu, il y a toute ces années.

S'il n'avait pas été à deux doigts de faire dans son pantalon tant il était terrifié, Charlie aurait certainement poussé un retentissant «BINGO!» de victoire en voyant le visage de Richard se détendre après sa petite déclaration.

_- Oooooh_, Danny, je sais que tu veux bien faire, tu as toujours été quelqu'un de … de si généreux, de si fondamentalement gentil! Papa ne cesse de le répéter et je ne pensais pas que -- Richard fixait à nouveau Charlie avec cet air d'adoration sur le visage. Mais il a raison! Il a raison!

Richard avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Charlie et le secouait gentiment. Il le prit finalement dans ses bras. Charlie ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'en était sorti! Il s'en était sor -- _ouch_!

_Non_. Charlie reconnut immédiatement la douleurau niveau de son épaule : une piqûre. Comme dans le parking. Non, non, non! Ce n'était pas juste, pas … juste … du to--

La dernière chose que Charlie vit avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras de Brandford, ce fut la tête de Pookie dépassant de la poche de ce dernier, son œil valide le fixant d'un air triste.

**oOo**

**Los Angeles – Grand Avenue **

**Mardi 22 avril 2008**

- … et c'est pourquoi je recommande de ne pas investir dans ce projet, nous serions--

La sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Elisabeth Brandford interrompit la présentation de son Directeur Général. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le numéro de téléphone s'affichant sur son portable, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Gérald, je crois qu'il est temps que nous fassions tous un petit break, annonça Elisabeth en se levant. Allez prendre un café messieurs, nous reprendrons notre séance de travail dans 20 mn.

Tous les membres de son staff sortirent les uns après les autres et Elisabeth se retrouva seule dans son bureau.

- Hey, Rickie, alors prêt pour ce fameux week-end? Demanda t-elle, espérant que son frère allait lui annoncer qu'il annulait ce ridicule pèlerinage à High Hill.

_/Oh, Lizzie, je peux te dire que rien ne pourrait aller mieux! J'ai …/ _Richard soupira avant de rire_ /Allez, je me lance, tant pis pour la surprise, je ne peux pas rester silencieux plus longtemps: Lizzie, je l'ai trouvé./_

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils et se rassit au bout de la table de réunion.

- Tu l'as trouvé!? Richard, tu as trouvé quoi au juste?

_/Pas quoi, Lizzie, qui? Allez, tu ne devines pas?/_

- Euh, non, désolé petit frère mais là, tu vas devoir me donner un petit coup de main.

_/Danny, j'ai trouvé Danny./_

- Danny …?? Murmura Elisabeth éberluée.

_/Oui, c'est fantastique, non ? Après toutes ces années! Et … et il est incroyable, je veux dire, c'est un génie, un mathématicien. Ohoh, je vais devoir te laisser; nous entrons dans la Los Padres National Forest (16) et tu sais combien la réception peut y être difficile. Nous te verrons samedi, bye bye grande sœur!/_

Richard raccrocha. Elisabeth fixait toujours le téléphone portable dans ses mains lorsque les membres de son staff revinrent de leur pause.

- Miss Brandford, tout va bien? Osa finalement demander l'un des directeurs inquiet de la pâleur soudaine de son PDG.

Elisabeth se leva brusquement, ignorant son subalterne, puis elle se tourna vers les onze hommes qui se trouvaient assis devant elle.

- La séance est ajournée pour aujourd'hui, annonça t-elle froidement. Gérald, laissez moi vos conclusions, je vous recontacterai plus tard.

Elisabeth attendit que tout son staff soit sorti avant de s'effondrer dans son fauteuil. Elle porta la main à son front. Qu'avait fait Richard? Danny! Il disait l'avoir retrouvé, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir …

**oOo**

Léandra était l'assistante personnelle du Docteur Barlow depuis maintenant plus de 3 ans. Le job était plutôt sympa, pas trop stressant, à 20 mn de chez elle en voiture et surtout, surtout elle voyait défiler tout le gratin de Los Angeles! Bien entendu, elle était tenue par une clause de confidentialité assez stricte mais si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle pourrait gagner une fortune en révélant aux tabloïds les sales petits secrets des gens comptant parmi les plus célèbres des Etats-Unis. Célèbres et riches, ou bien tout simplement très riches. Un peu comme cette Elisabeth Brandford qui avait fait irruption dans le cabinet et avait exigé de parler avec le docteur Barlow. Léandra avait été on ne peut plus claire: le docteur ne pouvait pas être dérangé, il était avec un client … elle avait résisté à l'envie de préciser que ce dernier était plus riche que Brandford.

Elisabeth Brandford était debout dans le cabinet, refusant de s'asseoir. _Grand bien lui fasse_, pensa Léandra. Quelle snobinarde! Ces gens riches croient réellement qu'ils peuvent tout avoir juste parce qu'ils sont nés une cuiller en argent dans la bouche.

Leandra sourit. Yep, et bien il y aurait au moins deux choses que Brandford n'aurait jamais, la première, un rendez vous en urgence avec le docteur Barlow, la seconde, un frère sain d'esprit. Après tout, ce n'était que justice: on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas?

**oOo**

Elisabeth Brandford entra en trombe dans son bureau. Elle ôta son manteau et ouvrit la porte du bar. Elle sortit le Gin et se prépara un Martini, puis elle s'installa à son bureau.

Elisabeth était furieuse. Barlow avait finit par accepter de la recevoir, après l'avoir fait attendre plus de deux heures dans ce cabinet qui ressemblait plus à l'antichambre d'une courtisane (coussins et draperies rouge satin et velours, quel manque de goût!) qu'au cabinet d'un médecin. Et qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise et sa colère d'apprendre que Richard n'était plus son patient depuis maintenant près de six mois. Six mois! C'était à peu près à ce moment que leur père était tombé malade.

Barlow s'était bien entendu réfugié derrière le sacro saint secret professionnel pour refuser de lui en dire plus. Elisabeth serra la mâchoire. Elle allait devoir découvrir seule de quoi il retournait. Pas un problème, elle n'était pas devenue le PDG de l'une des plus puissantes multinationales de Californie sans savoir sur quelles ficelles tirer pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit son téléphone, bien décidé à remuer ciel et terre pour en savoir plus lorsque son regard tomba sur la photo en page de garde de l'un des journaux que lui avait amenés Katerine. Un des mots dans la légende lui sauta aux yeux. Main tremblante, elle tira doucement le journal de la liasse de documents sous laquelle il était enfoui.

- … «mathématicien de génie», lu Elisabeth. La photo était celle d'un jeune homme.

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils et se mit à lire à voix haute le contenu de l'article. «Il y a maintenant deux jours que le professeur Eppes, talentueux mathématicien enseignant à la prestigieuse Université de CalSci a disparu, le FBi refuse de--»

Non, ce n'était pas possible! Mais Elisabeth n'avait jamais cru dans les coïncidences. Il fallait qu'elle en sache davantage avant de prendre une décision.

**oOo**

**Bureaux du FBI**

**Mardi 22 avril 2008**

- Don?

Don ne répondit pas à Mégan, son attention était concentrée sur les dossiers qu'il avait devant les yeux, éparpillés sur son bureau. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, quelque chose qui les mettraient sur une piste quelque part dans un de ces dossiers, il le fallait. Seulement, il n'y avait rien. Rien. Comme si Charlie ne faisait déjà plus partie de ce monde … La pensée terrifia Don. Il savait que Colby avait, dans son dos, fait le tour de toutes les églises de cette partie de la californie. David s'était chargé des hôpitaux, au cas où …

- Don, réitéra Mégan qui s'était installée sur le bureau près de Don. Votre père est dans la salle d'attente.

- Et alors? répondit Don avec brusquerie. Il reprit les dossiers. Quelque chose lui avait forcément échappé et la vie de son frère dépendait de sa capacité à trouver cette information manquante. Peut-être dans le rapport des forensics, s'il pouvait recouper les --

Une main s'abattit brutalement sur le dossier que Don venait d'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux vers Mégan. Elle se tenait devant lui, un air déterminé sur le visage. Et elle était en colère, le genre de colère froide dont Don était habituellement le spécialiste.

- Vous allez vous lever, vous allez prendre deux gobelets de café, vous allez rejoindre votre père dans la salle d'attente et vous allez lui parler, annonça Mégan, sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place pour la discussion.

Don allait lui rappeler qui était le chef hiérarchique de qui mais Mégan continua.

- Il a besoin de vous, il a besoin de son fils. Mégan tenta le tout pour le tout et sortit ce qu'elle considérait être «la grosse artillerie». Et vous avez aussi besoin de lui.

Les deux agents restèrent un long moment à se fixer silencieusement. Mégan était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Don lorsque ce dernier se leva. Mégan crut pendant un moment qu'il allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais il se contenta de fermer son dossier et de la bousculer en quittant son bureau. Lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître dans la salle d'attente, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que les hommes soient si mal à l'aise avec leurs sentiments?

**oOo**

Lorsque Don entra dans la salle d'attente ignorant complètement ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à son père. Il était furieux contre Mégan. De quel droit se mêlait-elle de ce qui ne la regardait pas! Il devrait être en train de fouiller ces foutus dossiers, pas de discuter avec … avec … son père. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait! Bien entendu qu'il devait être là. Charlie était son petit frère mais il était aussi un fils. Le plus jeune fils de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme qui devait être aussi terrifié et angoissé que lui.

- Papa …

- Donnie! Du nouveau? Demanda Alan Eppes.

Don passa son bras autour des épaules de son père et l'attira à lui.

- Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un café. Je vais te dire où nous en sommes …

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'attente, Don adressa un petit signe de tête à Mégan.

Un petit geste qui disait clairement «merci». Le sourire de Mégan valait tous les «pas de quoi!» du monde.

**oOo**

**Las Padres National Forest**

**Mercredi 23 avril 2008**

- … un peu à l'abandon, enfin, ça lui donne un petit côté rustique si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La cuisine est en fait la seule pièce à peu près habitable. En tous les cas, c'est la seule qui soit chauffée et les nuits sont encore fraîches à cette période de l'année près des montagnes mais tu verras --

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et suivit le son de la voix qui parlait à côté de lui. Il était dans une voiture. Le paysage qui défilait était celui d'une forêt de séquoias. Un dégradé de vert partout autour d'eux. Un agréable changement après tout le blanc de la maison de Brandford.

Richard babillait, parlant visiblement de cette fameuse maison de famille à High Hill. Charlie essayait de suivre la conversation mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir se brancher sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Tout semblait confus, même ce que racontait Richard ne paraissait pas avoir de sens. Charlie se rappela soudain de ce qui s'était passé dans la maison de Brandford. Richard l'avait drogué. Une fois de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que … Sa voix se cassa. Sa gorge était plus sèche que le désert d'Arizona. Il déglutit et tenta de terminer sa question. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez injecté?

Richard, sans quitter la route des yeux, tapota gentiment le genou de Charlie.

- Juste un léger sédatif, ne t'inquiète pas. Ta réaction à la Kétamine -- un regard dur et froid apparut soudainement sur le visage de Charlie. Il secoua la tête. J'aurais pu te perdre une seconde fois, je ne referais pas la même erreur. Dors encore un peu, nous devrions être là-bas en début de mâtinée.

Charlie tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre. Tout tournait autour de lui, il ferma les yeux et laissa le mouvement de la voiture le bercer vers un sommeil sans rêve.

**oOo**

C'est l'absence soudaine de mouvement qui réveilla Charlie. Richard avait stoppé la voiture sur une aire de pic-nic. Charlie pouvait voir Brandford à quelques mètres de la voiture. C'était sa chance! Il pouvait s'enfuir en voiture. Malheureusement, ce joli plan s'envola en fuméelorsqu'il constata que les clefs de contact n'étaient pas sur le tableau de bord. Ok. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de récupérer les clefs? Oui, bien sûr, comme si Richard allait se laisser fouiller. Hum, peut-être que s'il jouait au gentil petit frère … Richard aimait le prendre dans ses bras, non? Charlie pourrait peut-être lui faire les poches. Il soupira. Tous ses plans semblaient commencer par un «peut-être». Charlie pouvait penser à des dizaines d'équations pouvant rendre compte de ces hypothèses. Le problème c'était qu'il avait peur de les utiliser. Il avait peur de découvrir quel pourcentage de chance il avait de réussir … et le pourcentage de risque qu'il avait de mourir.

Non, cette situation ne requérait pas un mathématicien. Cette fois, il devait se glisser dans la peau de son frère. Il devait penser et agir comme un agent du FBI. Il soupira. Ok, il fallait qu'il agisse pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion parce qu'une fois qu'il se retrouverait seul dans cette maison isolée, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que Brandford décide que Charlie ne répondait pas aux critères du parfait petit Danny?

Charlie prit une large inspiration, défit sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière. L'air frais des montagnes le frappa en plein visage et termina de le réveiller complètement. Il sortit de la voiture, cherchant autour de lui de quoi -- aha, oui, voilà qui ferait l'affaire. Charlie se baissa lentement. Richard fixait toujours les montagnes devant lui. Charlie avança vers lui.

- Hey … Richard? Tout va bien? Demanda Charlie en essayant de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans le ton de sa voix.

Richard se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne vit pas le coup arriver et tomba comme une masse. Charlie laissa tomber l'épaisse branche d'arbre qui lui avait servi d'arme et s'agenouilla près de Richard. Il allait vérifier que l'homme était inconscient lorsque ce dernier exécuta un mouvement digne de Bruce Lee. Utilisant ses jambes comme une paire de ciseau, il fit basculer Charlie en arrière. Le choc fut brutal. Une terrible douleur irradia son épaule et le haut de son dos, lui arrachant un cri d'agonie. Charlie cligna des yeux, le souffle court, luttant contre la douleur.

- Danny, Danny, calme toi, je sais ce qui se passe, c'est --

- NE ME TOUCHEZ! Hurla Charlie qui s'était replié en position fœtale sur le sol, son bras ramené contre lui. S'il vous plaît … ne me touchez pas.

Charlie gémit. Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Quel agent du FBI il faisait, hein?

- Danny, tu es … tu es encore un peu confus, c'est normal. Tu … je sais que ces gens sont importants pour toi. Ils t'ont élevé comme leur fils mais tu n'es pas un des leurs! Tu es un Brandford. J'ai été si présomptueux … j'ai cru que -- Richard secoua la tête. J'ai cru que tu verrais la vérité … que tu comprendrais immédiatement ce qui était en jeu. Je vais juste devoir te laisser un peu plus de temps, c'est tout. Il se tut un long moment puis posa sa main sur les cheveux de Charlie avant de se lever. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

S'il n'avait pas été à l'agonie, Charlie aurait sans aucun doute ri au nez de Brandford: comme si dans son état il pouvait allez quelque part!?

Charlie sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Brandford s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Un verre fut porté à ses lèvres.

- Tiens, bois ça. Ca ira mieux après tu verras …

Charlie n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

**oOo**

**Bureaux du FBI**

**Vendredi 25 avril 2008**

Toute l'équipe de Don, à laquelle l'agent Edgerton s'était joint, se trouvait réunie dans la salle de débriefing, lorsqu'un des agents d'accueil entra.

- Agent Eppes, une femme insiste pour vous voir, elle --

Don ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle et l'interrompit, sur un ton sec.

- Qu'elle repasse plus tard, Wendy, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de --

- Peut-être prendrez vous néanmoins quelques minutes de ce qui semble être votre précieux temps, Agent Eppes pour écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire à propos de la disparition de votre frère.

Cette fois, Don leva les yeux. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**A suivre (avec ce qui, je l'espère sera le dernier chapitre, bonne semaine à tous!)**

(16) Equivalent de nos forêts domaniales (gérées par l'Etat), elle n'est pas loin de LA. Les photos sont époustouflantes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant dernier chapitre. Merci encore de votre fidélité. Bonne lecture !**

**Bureaux du FBI**

**Vendredi 25 avril 2008**

Elisabeth Brandford fixait les photos sur l'écran de la salle de débriefing. Les victimes à droite. Trois hommes morts, un autre porté disparu. Et à gauche … à gauche, une photo du criminel présumé. Richard. Son petit frère. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le protéger, coûte que coûte.

- Danny … tout a commencé avec Danny. Notre mère est partie peu après le troisième anniversaire de Richard. Avec un joli petit magot et la promesse de ne jamais chercher à nous revoir. Promesse pas très difficile à tenir : elle préférait de loin les soirées mondaines à son rôle de mère. Notre père s'est remarié. Elle était plus jeune, plus jolie, plus blonde aussi … et Danny est né à peine un an après le mariage. Notre père est devenu complètement fou d'amour. Pour Danny, pas pour Julia. La pauvre … ce gamin était devenu le centre du monde pour mon père.

Elisabeth se tourna vers les agents qui l'écoutaient silencieusement, presque religieusement. Elle faisait souvent cet effet là. C'était sa force. Elle s'installa dans une des chaises près de l'agent Reeves. La jeune femme lui offrit un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta.

- Et puis il y a eu l'été 1968. Le 15 juillet, deux hommes ont essayé d'enlever Richard et Danny. Richard est parvenu à s'enfuir … pas Danny. La rançon a été payée mais bien évidemment, Danny ne nous a jamais été rendu. Danny …

Elisabeth sourit au souvenir de son plus jeune frère.

- C'était un enfant adorable, toujours souriant, gentil, et intelligent … un petit ange. Et voilà que l'ange avait disparu … et dans l'esprit de mon père, il ne faisait aucun doute que seul restait le diable. Richard. C'était un enfant timide, un peu taciturne, le contraire de Danny qui vibrait de vie. Richard est devenu le souffre douleur de notre père. Oh, pas de coups échangés, oooooh non, non, non, c'était pire. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui on parlerait de cruauté mentale … Mon père est allé jusqu'à dire que les kidnappeurs s'étaient trompés, que c'était Richard qu'ils auraient du prendre. Que c'était lui qui aurait du disparaître … Pas son merveilleux Danny. J'étais heureuse d'être une fille ! Pour le grand Edward Brandford, une fille était juste bonne à être mariée au bon parti, nul besoin de se préoccuper d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elisabeth examinait le fond de son verre. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir quelque chose de plus fort que de l'eau. Une bonne vodka par exemple … peut-être plusieurs.

- Richard a tout essayé pour prouver à son père qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, comme Danny. Richard est même devenu médecin. C'était ce dont Danny parlait toujours, de devenir un docteur. L'effet fut contraire à ce qu'il attendait. Notre père s'est mis à l'accuser de vouloir remplacer Danny, allant jusqu'à l'accuser d'avoir fait en sorte que ces hommes prennent Danny ! Il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années et notre père lui a fait croire qu'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé, qu'il avait fait ça pour se venger de son petit frère. Richard … Richard adorait Danny … tout le monde aimait Danny …

Elisabeth se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se planta à nouveau devant l'écran tournant le dos aux agents.

- Richard a fait plusieurs séjours en maisons de repos. Il est suivi par un psychanalyste depuis qu'il a une vingtaine d'années mais il n'a jamais, jamais été violent ! Je …

La voix d'Elisabeth se cassa.

- J'ignore comment nous en sommes arrivés là …

- La mort de votre père peut avoir été le déclencheur de cet épisode psychotique, répondit Mégan sur un ton compatissant. C'est ce qui a du le faire basculer. Retrouver Danny peut être pour lui, le moyen d'obtenir … une rédemption. S'il est persuadé d'être à l'origine de la disparition de son frère, il peut voir cette quête comme un moyen d'obtenir le pardon de votre père.

Don, peu impressionné par l'aspect psy de la situation, se leva et s'approcha d'Elisabeth Brandford.

- Mme Brandford, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où peut être votre frère ?

Elisabeth s'était recomposée un visage : celui de la PDG, disparue la sœur inquiète.

- Oui agent Eppes, je sais où il est …

Don se précipita sur le téléphone. Le poids des derniers jours s'était envolé comme par enchantement lorsque Elisabeth Brandford leur avait dit soupçonner son frère d'être le Tueur des Eglises quelques heures plus tôt.

La police de LA avait confirmé la présence d'une impressionnante machine à laver dans le sous sol de la maison de Richard Brandford, le genre dont s'équiperait un professionnel. Le genre assez grand pour y mettre un homme adulte de taille moyenne.

Don avait la certitude que Brandford était leur homme. Mégan aussi. Selon elle, tout collait : cette fameuse recherche du pardon expliquait que les corps soient propres et laissés près d'une église. Ces hommes n'étaient pas Danny et Richard devait, en quelque sorte, « laver » son erreur auprès de son défunt père. Recherche de pureté, rédemption, ou comment se laver des pêchés imaginaires d'un père abusif ! Triste mais Don n'en avait cure. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il disposait d'une piste plus que solide. Il allait sauver Charlie.

- … mais je ne vous le dirais qu'à une seule condition : je vous accompagne et je parle à mon frère. Pas de « charge de cavalerie », pas de violence. Si quelqu'un doit arrêter Richard, ce sera _moi_.

Don serra la mâchoire.

- Nous n'aimons pas tellement les « conditions » Mme Brandford, grinça t-il. Surtout lorsqu'elle ressemble à des menaces. Et si je vous mettais sous le coup d'une arrestation pour complicité ? Que pensez vous de _mes_ conditions ?

- C'est Mlle, Agent Eppes, répondit Elisabeth du tac au tac. Et vous accepterez cette condition parce que vous n'avez pas le choix. Bien entendu, vous pourriez tout simplement fouiller toutes nos propriétés … les 11 sur le seul territoire californien. Combien de temps cela vous prendra t-il d'après vous ? Votre frère dispose t-il de ce temps ? Et qui vous dit que Richard se rendra docilement … si j'interviens, je vous garantis que tout se passera dans le calme. Il me fait confiance.

- Mlle Brandford, Charlie est un innocent, essaya d'arguer David.

- Oui, comme mon frère. Je refuse de vous laisser l'abattre comme un chien ! S'exclama Elisabeth avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Don. Vous voulez retrouver votre frère vivant, moi aussi. Nous avons le même objectif agent Eppes : retrouver en vie, une personne que nous aimons.

Tout le monde dans la pièce observait le bras de fer entre Brandford et Don. Deux personnalités imposantes et respectées chacune dans leur secteur d'activité. Un frère et une sœur en pleine détresse, pensa Mégan.

Don plissa les yeux, jaugeant son adversaire.

- Réfléchissez bien, _Mlle_ Brandford : complicité d'enlèvement … même le meilleur des avocats de cette ville ne pourra vous sortir de prison.

Elisabeth lui sourit, un air vaguement amusé sur le visage.

- Lorsque tout cela sera fini, Agent Eppes, le meilleur avocat de cette ville sera en charge de la défense de mon frère, pas de la mienne.

Don resta silencieux un moment puis hocha la tête.

- Bien … David, Colby, vous me contacter les Rangers, qu'ils se tiennent prêt à intervenir sur le lieu que va nous indiquer Mlle Brandford.

Yep, pensa Mégan. Deux remarquables personnalités que tout séparait sauf une seule chose : un petit frère qui avait désespérément besoin d'eux.

**oOo**

**High Hill**

**Las Padres National Forest**

**Vendredi 25 avril 2008**

Charlie posa la cigogne près de la girafe. Ses mouvements étaient lents, si lents … c'était étonnant, comme vivre au ralenti. Il secoua sa main et sourit tristement. Il pouvait décomposer les mouvements de sa main, comme un appareil photo décompose les images d'un objet en mouvement. Une équation pas si compliquée que cela en fait. Des chiffres se matérialisèrent dans sa tête. Il suffisait de --

- Hey, petit frère, ça va ?

La petite bulle remplie de chiffres et de symboles disparut du cerveau de Charlie au son de la voix de Brandford.

Richard se pencha vers Charlie et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il aimait ce geste qu'il répétait plusieurs fois dans la journée. Charlie ne sursautait même plus lorsque la main de Brandford caressait ses boucles. Même ses réactions étaient au ralenti. Comme si elles étaient aussi fatiguées que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fais là, hein ? Huhuhu, un oiseau et un … euh, un chien peut-être. Mais dis moi, c'est toute une ménagerie que nous allons bientôt avoir !

Richard manipulait les origamis (17) que Charlie avait réalisés, s'extasiant sur l'incroyable dextérité de son frère. Non, pensa immédiatement Charlie, la dextérité de Danny. Il n'était pas le frère de Brandford. Il était Charles Edward Eppes. Frère de Donald Eppes, agent du FBI. Agent du FBI qui enquêtait sur sa disparition et qui allait le retrouver. La question était, le retrouverait-il à temps ?

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené d'autres feuilles de papier. Tu pourras en faire aussi pour Lizzie. Je suis certain qu'elle sera heureuse de les ramener avec elle. Tu sais, j'ai encore les cendriers en terre cuite que tu --

Et c'était généralement à ce moment là du bavardage incessant de Richard que Charlie décrochait. Il prit une des feuilles de papier que Brandford venait de déposer sur la table basse devant lui et la plia en quatre, puis en fit autant avec le résultat jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne la taille voulue. Plié, déplié, plié, rabattre, plié, rabattre … les gestes étaient simples, répétitifs. C'était tout ce que son cerveau était capable de produire pour le moment.

Charlie ignorait ce que Richard utilisait pour le droguer mais l'effet était terrifiant : une impression constante de lassitude, l'envie de ne rien faire sauf se coucher et fermer les yeux. Il devait parfois se tenir aux meubles autour de lui pour marcher. Richard ne risquait pas de le voir tenter une tentative d'évasion ! Et puis son épaule lui faisait encore mal. Il frissonna. Il se souvenait de la douleur lorsque Richard l'avait remise en place : épaule disloquée.

Un bras en écharpe. Un cerveau en miettes. Voilà ce qui restait du célèbre professeur Eppes.

Charlie posa doucement la rose qu'il venait de créer sur la table. Il se sentait comme elle, fragile. Il aurait suffit de la serrer entre ses mains pour la froisser, pour détruire en quelques secondes ses formes parfaites.

_Don, vite, s'il te plaît. Viens me chercher_ … la prière silencieuse était enfantine mais elle amena des larmes aux yeux de Charlie.

- _Oooooh_, non, Danny, ne pleure pas ! Viens par ici. Chhhhhhh, tout va bien, tout va bien.

Charlie laissa Richard le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer. Il ferma les yeux et imagina qu'il s'agissait de Don.

**oOo**

**Las Padres national Forest**

**Vendredi 25 avril 2008**

La nuit était tombée sur la petite propriété de High Hill. Enfin, une « petite » propriété de plusieurs hectares, rien de moins. L'équipe de Don était sur le terrain avec son équipe et une dizaine de Rangers. Et Elisabeth Brandford.

Cette femme était étonnante et Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter. Elle était à la tête d'un empire industriel ; elle disposait d'argent, de pouvoir. Elle aurait pu étouffer cette affaire facilement. Il lui aurait suffit de se taire, de faire en sorte que son frère retourne dans une de ses maisons de repos cinq étoiles qui pullulent en Californie … et de laisser Charlie mourir. Mais non, elle était là, les pieds dans la boue. Et elle allait l'aider à sauver son petit frère … si Don lui rendait la pareille. Don espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait tenir cette promesse. Parce que s'il devait faire un choix entre prendre Richard Brandford vivant et sauver Charlie, il savait déjà quelle serait sa décision. Sans aucune hésitation.

- Eppes ! L'équipe de reconnaissance vient de revenir, l'informa Edgerton. Ils font état de deux personnes à l'intérieur. Brandford et charlie. Tous les deux dans le salon pour le moment.

Don se tourna vers Elisabeth.

- Bien, à vous de jouer Mlle Brandford.

Elisabeth monta dans sa voiture. Don lui lança un dernier rappel :

- Si votre frère ne veut pas entendre raison …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase laissant Elisabeth Brandford comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle hocha la tête. Message reçu, pensa Don.

- Bien tout le monde en position ! David ?

_//En position.//_

- Colby ?

_//Yep, en position.//_

Don avait fait une promesse à son père : ramener son frère à la maison sain et sauf. Il serra la mâchoire. Il entendait bien tenir cette promesse. Il fit un signe de la tête à Edgerton et les deux hommes filèrent silencieusement vers le devant de la maison, près de la baie donnant dans le salon.

**oOo**

- … manger ce soir ? Danny ? Danny !

Charlie leva la tête vers Richard et fronça les sourcils, incapable d'analyser la question qui venait de lui être posée. Parce qu'il devait y avoir eu une question, non ?

Richard leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Charlie. Visiblement agacé, il lui prit la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains et Charlie sentit son cœur se serrer. Ces feuilles étaient devenues aussi importantes que ses tableaux noirs et ses craies. Si Richard lui enlevait, il avait l'impression qu'il perdrait tout ce qui restait de Charles Eppes.

Charlie regarda la table basse devant lui. Des dizaines d'origamis étaient alignés là. Pathétique, non ? Passer de l'analyse de la Théorie de l'Emergence Cognitive (18) à des figurines en papier …

- Danny, il est temps de prendre ton médicament.

Un verre apparut devant son nez. Charlie le fixa un moment puis le prit dans ses mains. Quel choix avait-il ? Il avait essayé de résister une fois. Richard l'avait tout simplement plaqué contre le canapé, lui avait pincé le nez et avait attendu, comme le proverbial poisson sortant sa tête de l'eau, qu'il ouvre la bouche pour inspirer. Richard lui avait versé le contenu du verre dans la bouche et avait pris Charlie dans ses bras, le berçant jusqu'à ce que la drogue fasse son effet. Maintenant, Charlie buvait automatiquement. Il préférait ça plutôt que de devoir supporter d'être dans les bras de Brandford.

Charlie portait le verre à ses lèvres lorsque le bruit du moteur d'une voiture lui fit relever la tête.

Richard oublia Charlie un moment et se précipita vers la porte. Charlie se demandait juste ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Cette Lizzie était-elle aussi folle que son frère ? Et si elle ne l'était pas, qu'elle ne le « reconnaissait » pas, qu'allait faire Richard ? Il posa le verre sur ses genoux. Il lui semblait qu'il pesait des tonnes.

- Entre, entre ! Donne moi ton manteau. Argh, désolée Lizzie, mais tu vas devoir enlever tes bottes avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Charlie pouvait entendre Brandford discuter avec une tierce personne, puis Brandford revint dans le salon.

- Hey ! Cria Richard, Danny, regarde qui viens nous rejoindre !

Charlie fixait toujours le verre. Une bulle d'air était coincée contre la paroi. Et l'équation qui en expliquait la cause physique était coincée quelque part dans le cerveau de Charlie. Comme c'était ironique ! Une ombre tomba sur lui, une main écarta une de ses boucles sur son front. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux gris d'une femme. Elle lui sourit, s'agenouilla devant lui et --

- Bonsoir … Danny.

-- et Charlie sut que le cauchemar n'était pas près d'être terminé.

**A suivre …**

(17) Dans un des épisodes de la série (saison 1 ou 2, grrr, je ne me rappelle plus laquelle !), Charlie fait une démonstration mathématique à Mégan (je crois) en utilisant un origami. Il lui fait une superbe fleur de lotus (ça, je m'en souviens). J'en déduis qu'il aime cet art très mathématique en fait.

(18) C'est la nouvelle théorie sur laquelle travaille Charlie après l'épisode 207, Rivalités.

(19) Crystal D est la jeune femme qui kidnappe Mégan dans le second épisode de la saison 3. La fin de l'épisode n'est pas sans rappeler celle du film Thelma et Louise. Crystal se lance en voiture contre le barrage formé par des agents de police et le FBI et est abattue par Don, alors que Edgerton aurait pu (du ...) le faire. Cette action a des répercussions sur la fin de saison 3, puisque le thérapeute de Don apprend de la bouche d'Edgerton que Don a appuyé un peu trop rapidement sur la gâchette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voili-voilou ! C'est fini. Merci encore à vous toutes (tous …) d'avoir suivi les péripéties de Charlie et de Don. J'espère avoir réussi à transcrire l'ambiance de cette série dont je suis maintenant complètement fan. **

**Un grand merci à Alhenorr pour m'avoir fait découvrir la série et à Singularity pour son site sur Numb3rs.**

**Bonne lecture et à (très) bientôt pour d'autres aventures Eppesiennes !**

**oOo**

**Las Padres national Forest**

**Vendredi 25 avril 2008**

Elisabeth était habituée à se composer une façade : ne jamais montrer ce que vous ressentez, restez neutre, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, était une des recettes du succès d'un bon business man. Ou plus exactement dans son cas d'une business woman. Mais ce n'était pas toujours la chose la plus facile qui soit. Et dans le cas présent, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à sourire au jeune homme qui se trouvait assis en face d'elle. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère, elle pouvait aussi sentir une terrible colère monter en elle.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Elle aurait du être plus à l'écoute, plus attentive. Après la mort de leur père, Elisabeth s'était bien rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Richard mais le contrat avec le Qatar que sa compagnie venait juste de conclure avait occupé tout son temps. Comment avait-elle pu faire passer la compagnie avant son petit frère ? Peut-être qu'après tout, elle n'était pas si différente de son père qu'elle voulait bien le croire. Elle avait sacrifié son frère pour les intérêts de ses actionnaires. Mais elle avait la possibilité de réparer ses erreurs. Elle força son visage à sourire et se tourna vers Richard.

- Rickie, je crois que le jeune homme ici présent a besoin d'aller se coucher, n'est-ce pas Danny ? Demanda t-elle à Charlie, après lui avoir gentiment caressé la joue. Je vais l'accompagner dans sa chambre pendant que tu nous prépares un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

Le visage de Richard s'assombrit immédiatement. Il s'approcha de Charlie et d'Elisabeth et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

- Je … je ne sais pas Lizzie. Il faut qu'il mange quelque chose ! Tu as vu comme il est maigrichon ; ces gens avec lesquels il vivait ne s'occupaient pas correctement de lui.

Elisabeth se concentra sur son sourire. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Plus tard lorsque tout serait réglé, elle pourrait se permettre de hurler et de pleurer.

- Oui, je sais Richard tu t'es toujours bien occupé de Danny mais regarde le ! Répondit-elle à son frère. Il a l'air épuisé le pauvre. Et demain, j'aimerais que nous allions faire une grande ballade en forêt, comme autrefois, tu te rappelles. Il lui faut une bonne nuit de sommeil avec un bon petit déjeuner demain matin, c'est tout. Allez, jeune homme, fit-elle avec une allégresse forcée, en s'adressant à Charlie. Debout, je vais te mettre au lit.

Elle aida Charlie à se lever et passa son bras dessous le sien, puis, cahin-caha, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant aux chambres.

- Richard, je rêve d'une de tes fameuses omelettes, celle avec des champignons, tu veux bien nous en préparer une pour tous les deux ? Lança Elisabeth par-dessus son épaule.

Richard fixait Charlie comme un homme assoiffé après la traversée du désert fixerait un verre d'eau. Pendant un moment, Elisabeth crut que son frère allait refuser de la laisser seule avec le jeune Eppes mais il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'aller dans la cuisine.

**oOo**

- Voilà, fit Elisabeth en installant Charlie sur le lit.

Elle était effrayée par le silence du jeune homme. Il était comme … éteint. Et il évitait manifestement son regard. Elle soupira. On pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir, le pauvre devait être terrifié. Après tout, il n'était qu'un enseignant ; un génie des mathématiques certes, mais tout son génie ne devait pas être d'une grande aide dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Elisabeth prit le menton de Charlie dans sa main et leva le visage du jeune homme vers elle.

- Charlie …

L'utilisation de son prénom sembla sortir le jeune homme de sa léthargie.

- Charlie, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Charlie cligna des yeux comme une pauvre chouette mais resta silencieux. Ok, pensa Elisabeth, temps de sortir la « grosse artillerie ».

- Charlie, Don est là, dehors. Il est venu vous chercher.

Cette fois, Charlie fronça les sourcils.

- Don ? Murmura t-il.

- Oui, Don est là. Vous voulez voir Don, n'est-ce pas Charlie ?

Le jeune homme hésita un moment puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Bien Charlie, c'est bien. Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, vous pourrez voir Don. Vous allez vous cacher ici, juste derrière le lit, ok ? Et quoiqu'il se passe, quoique vous entendiez, des cris ou des coups de feu, vous restez bien gentiment ici, c'est compris ?

- 'k, acquiesça Charlie d'une petite voix.

Elisabeth l'aida à s'installer par terre derrière le lit. Elle prit le plaid qui se trouvait sur celui-ci et le plaça sur les épaules du jeune homme. Elle serra doucement son épaule pour le rassurer, juste avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Elisabeth s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Pendant un instant, juste quelques secondes, elle aurait aimé pouvoir elle aussi croire que le jeune homme qu'elle venait de laisser était Danny.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la fantaisie de Richard soit aussi la sienne. Elle laissa le souvenir du rire de Danny glisser sur elle avant de descendre rejoindre Richard.

**oOo**

- Alors ? Demanda Edgerton.

- Alors quoi, répondit Don qui fixait la maison. Une lumière venait de s'éteindre à l'étage. Deux ombres bougeaient dans la cuisine. L'une d'elle était-elle Charlie ?

- Si j'ai une ouverture … Edgerton ne termina pas sa phrase mais Don comprit ce que voulait dire le tireur d'élite. _Je tire d'abord et je pose des questions après_ ? Etait-ce une façon pour Edgerton de lui pardonner l'affaire Crystal Doyle (19) ? Peu importait les motifs de Edgerton, une seule chose comptait : assurer la sécurité de Charlie.

Don se tourna vers Edgerton et hocha la tête. _Oui_. La réponse était claire et Don avait pris sa décision dès qu'ils avaient su que Brandford avait Charlie. Charlie passait en premier et il ne risquerait la vie de son petit frère.

**oOo**

- Richard, peux tu aller chercher mon sac S'il te plaît. Je l'ai laissé dans le couloir, demanda Elisabeth. Il fait un peu froid ici, j'ai besoin d'un gilet.

- Oh, bien sûr.

Richard déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et sortit de la cuisine. Elisabeth qui se trouvait devant l'évier, fixa un moment son reflet dans la fenêtre devant elle, consciente de la trahison qu'elle allait commettre. La plus terrible des trahisons. Elle sortit un petit flacon de sa poche et en versa une dizaine de gouttes dans un verre d'eau. Elle venait de poser le verre devant l'assiette de son frère lorsque ce dernier entra avec son sac.

- Et voilà, fit-il en posant le sac sur une chaise.

- Merci Rickie. Cette maison a toujours été un véritable congélateur. Elisabeth frissonna pour faire bonne mesure. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit un gilet qu'elle passa puis elle s'installa à table.

Un air inquiet était apparu sur le visage de Richard.

- Tu crois que Danny va bien. Tu as raison, il peut faire froid la nuit ici. Je devrais peut-être lui apporter une seconde couette et --

- Richard, il a une couette ET un plaid, tu ne voudrais quand même pas l'étouffer le pauvre ! Allez, mange avant que cette délicieuse omelette ne refroidisse et après, nous monterons tous les deux voir si Danny est bien installé, d'accord ?

Richard sourit à sa sœur.

- Tu as raison, je crois que je suis juste un peu … tu sais après la dernière fois.

Il frissonna. Elisabeth posa la main sur celle de son frère.

- Oui, Richard, je sais. Et je suis comme toi, je suis heureuse que Danny soit de nouveau parmi nous mais tu ne dois pas t'angoisser autant. Tout va bien se passer …

Richard hocha la tête et se mit à manger. Elisabeth ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit vider son verre d'eau.

**oOo**

Don faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder sa montre. De toute manière, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là à attendre. Attendre que quelque chose se passe. Attendre qu'il puisse donner l'ordre de prendre d'assaut la maison. Avec toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour Charlie …

Bon, sang ! Comment est-ce que -- Son portable choisit ce moment précis pour vibrer. Il l'extirpa lentement de sa poche. Son cœur était au bord de l'infarctus lorsqu'il reconnut le numéro. Il répondit, espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

- Eppes.

_//Vous pouvez venir.//_

Don tenait toujours le portable entre ses mains alors qu'Elisabeth Brandford avait déjà raccroché depuis plusieurs secondes.

**oOo**

- Liz … Lizzie, qu'est-ce qui se passe … bégaya Richard. Il se sentait brutalement si fatigué qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Et encore moins garder les yeux ouverts.

- C_hhhhhh_, tout va bien Rickie, tout va bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Don et Edgerton entrèrent dans le salon, guidés par la voix des deux Brandford.

Assise sur le canapé, la tête de son frère dodelinant sur son épaule, Elisabeth lui lança un regard rapide et désigna l'escalier du menton.

- Seconde chambre sur votre gauche, murmura t-elle avant de retourner à la litanie rassurante qu'elle récitait à son frère.

Don hocha la tête et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, laissant David et Colby s'occuper des Brandford.

**oOo**

Charlie serrait le plaid contre lui et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il avait froid aux pieds. Il avait toujours été sensible des pieds. Même habitant LA, il lui arrivait de porter des chaussettes la nuit en hiver. Richard ne lui avait donné que des savates. Pas de chaussette. Mais malgré le froid, il était heureux de se trouver dans cette chambre.

Seul.

Richard ne le laissait jamais seul. Ils mangeaient ensemble, passaient la journée ensemble et dormaient dans la même chambre. En fait, cela avait empiré dès leur arrivée à High Hill. Tout se passait comme si Richard ne pouvait plus le laisser hors de sa vue. Et hors de portée de main. Il le touchait tout le temps : un tape sur l'épaule, une caresse sur la joue. Pour une raison que Charlie ignorait, Brandford aimait particulièrement ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, jouant avec ses boucles.

Et Charlie ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter ça.

La drogue aidait. Elle enveloppait les choses dans une espèce de brouillard. Charlie vivait dans un monde où les émotions, les sensations étaient … cotonneuses. Oui, c'était ça, tout était enveloppé dans du coton. Tout était mou, mou, mou … Aucun angle, juste des formes rondes et molles. Comme dans ce fameux tableau de Dali (20).

- Charlie … ?

Charlie. Yep, c'était son prénom. Pas Danny, non, non, non. Charlie. C-H-A-R-L-I-E. Même Lizzie le savait. Elle l'avait appelé Charlie, non ? Ou bien était-ce un rêve. Un rêve cotonneux comme ses pensées.

Il sourit à l'image de Don juste devant lui.

**oOo**

Don grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et arracha presque la porte de ses gonds dans sa précipitation. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce dans la pénombre et son cœur stoppa dans sa poitrine. Aucun signe de Charlie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un mouvement près de la fenêtre. Là derrière le lit … un pied.

Don s'agenouilla auprès de la forme immobile de son frère. Il fixait un point derrière Don, comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

- Charlie … murmura Don dans un soupir de soulagement.

Son frère était en vie. EN VIE ! Et quoiqu'il se soit passé pendant ces quelques jours, ils le géreraient ensemble. En famille : Don et son père seraient là pour Charlie.

- Hey, p'tit génie, que dirais tu de rentrer à la maison, hein ? Demanda Don, la voix tremblante, submergée par l'émotion.

Charlie lui sourit et Don ressentit un pincement au cœur.

C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que David découvrit son supérieur et son petit frère lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

**oOo**

Charlie sourit à l'image de Don. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit vraie mais -- argh ! L'image venait de l'agripper brusquement et il se retrouvait serré contre … une veste en Kevlar.

Le cerveau de Charlie mit plusieurs secondes - une éternité ! - pour analyser cette information. Son cerveau aurait fait honte à un boulier. Les pièces d'informations finirent cependant par s'emboîter : une image n'a pas de substance, seule quelque chose qui a de la substance peut vous prendre dans vos bras, donc … donc ce n'était pas une image qui le tenait dans ses bras. Et si ce n'était pas une image de Don, cela voulait dire que …

Charlie frissonna et ferma les yeux. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que Don était là, en chair et en os, ou bien était-ce un tour à sa façon que lui jouait son pauvre cerveau ? Lentement, s'attendant à tout moment à se retrouver en train de serrer le vide dans ses mains, Charlie toucha la veste. Contact rugueux. Plastique et scratch. Sa main glissa vers un des bras de l'image. Contact doux. Un pull ou une polaire. Conclusion : réel, complètement et totalement réel.

Charlie empoigna la polaire comme un homme perdu en mer s'agripperait à une bouée de sauvetage.

- _Chhhh_, Charlie, ça va aller, ça va aller ; tout va bien, tu n'a plus rien à craindre.

Charlie enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Don. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Oui, tout allait bien aller maintenant, Don était là.

Son frère était là.

**oOo**

Aidé par David, Don releva Charlie. Il ignorait avec quoi son frère avait été drogué mais il était clair qu'il était sous l'emprise de quelque chose. Don n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi silencieux et vulnérable. Mais ce qui désolait Don par-dessus tout, c'était le regard de son frère. Les yeux de Charlie brillaient toujours d'intelligence, de vivacité ; là, ils ne reflétaient que confusion. Et peur. Don resserra son étreinte.

- Ok, nous allons descendre tranquillement, rien ne presse, hein, dit-il en s'adressant à la tête brune qui reposait sur son épaule. Les boucles bougèrent lentement, comme si le simple fait de secouer la tête était au-dessus des forces de Charlie.

Les trois hommes sortirent lentement de la pièce.

**oOo**

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, Don grinça des dents en voyant que Richard Brandford était toujours sur le canapé avec sa sœur. Que foutait donc Colby ! Il n'était tout de même pas un « bleu ». Brandford devrait avoir les menottes aux poignets et s'il ne tenait qu'à Don, la clé disparaîtrait quelque part entre cette foutue forêt et le centre de détention. L'idéal serait bien entendu que ce soit Brandford qui disparaisse … Las, on ne peut pas tout avoir et pour le moment, Don avait le principal : son frère, bien vivant et en une seule pièce.

En fait Don ne voulait pas infliger une nouvelle épreuve à Charlie. Bon sang ! Le malheureux était à peine lucide ; il n'avait pas besoin d'être confronté à l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé et retenu prisonnier pendant plusieurs jours.

Ok, il discuterait procédure avec l'agent Granger dès qu'ils seraient de retour à LA mais pour le moment, ce qui importait, c'était de conduire Charlie à l'hôpital et pour ça, il fallait sortir de cette maison.

- David, on passe par la terrasse, décida Don.

David qui avait suivi le regard de Don sur Brandford comprit aussitôt ce qui tourmentait son supérieur et hocha la tête.

- Hey, Charlie, on fait un petit demi-tour, dit David en s'adressant à Charlie.

- 'tit tour … répéta Charlie, visiblement confus.

- Yep, un petit tour à 90 degrés. Un peu de géométrie, hein ?

David fit pivoter sa charge.

- Hop là, et le tour et joué, allez, on y va, se força à dire David.

C'est à ce moment là que le cri retentit :

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever une fois encore. Non, DANNYYYYYYYYYYYY !

**oOo**

Charlie savait ce qui n'allait pas. Stupide drogue. Malheureusement, savoir quelle était la cause de son état ne lui était d'aucune aide. Stupide, stupide, stupide drogue. Il n'avait pas bu le dernier verre … du moins il était à peu près certain de ne pas l'avoir bu. A moins qu'il l'ait bu sans s'en rendre compte et -- _aaaaaaargh_. STUPIDE DROGUE !

La descente des escaliers avait pris une éternité et Charlie était sûr que sans l'aide de Don et de David, il aurait fait un superbe roulé-boulé jusqu'en bas des marches. Est-ce qu'il avait dit ce qu'il pensait de cette drogue ?

Ok, il suffisait qu'il se concentre sur ses pieds. Toujours pas de chaussette mais cela n'empêchait pas leur fonctionnalité. Son épaule le lançait un peu, d'autant que Don maintenait une poigne d'acier sur son bras. Pas grave, la douleur était la bienvenue : elle signifiait qu'il ne rêvait pas, que le sauvetage qu'il espérait depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé était réel.

David s'adressa à lui, quelque chose à propos d'un angle. Son corps changea de direction sans même qu'il lui en ai intimé l'ordre, ses pieds suivirent le mouvement. Jusqu'à ce que Richard se mette à crier.

L'effet fut étonnant. Malgré le brouillard qui continuait à peser sur son pauvre cerveau, Charlie perçut avec exactitude le choc que l'appel de Brandford avait sur les occupants de la pièce, agents du FBI et autres représentants des forces de l'ordre. Tous avaient soudainement cessé de bouger et fixaient les deux formes allongées sur le canapé. Charlie pouvait entendre Lizzie parler à son frère, essayant de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

Soudain, l'étreinte que Don exerçait sur son bras disparut. Pendant un instant, Charlie paniqua. _Don est parti, il est parti et il m'a laissé tout seul avec Brandford_. Cette pensée terrifiante traversa l'esprit de Charlie et lui vola son souffle. David qui avait du sentir sa panique, le rassura immédiatement.

- Charlie, tout va bien se passer, nous allons sortir de la maison et Don va nous rejoindre dès qu'il aura réglé … David se tut un moment, hésitant sur le choix de ses mots avant de reprendre. Dès qu'il aura tout réglé ici. Allez, on y va, appuyez vous sur moi. Je vais juste réajuster la couverture sur vos épaules, il fait plutôt frais dehors et --.

Mais Charlie n'écoutait plus David. Toute son attention était sur les voix qu'il pouvait entendre derrière lui. Les voix étaient en colère, une colère chargée de désespoir, de haine, d'incompréhension … impossible de déterminer avec précision à qui elles appartenaient, tant le message qu'elles véhiculaient étaient le même : un appel au secours. De la détresse, tant de détresse …

Beaucoup pensait que Charlie Eppes ne comprenait que l'âme des chiffres et que celle des êtres humains autour de lui, lui échappait complètement. Comme si elle lui était inatteignable. Ce soir, il aurait été incapable de comprendre les chiffres mais il comprenait parfaitement les trois âmes qui hurlaient. Il prit une décision.

**oOo**

Don hurlait. Elisabeth Brandford hurlait. Richard Brandford hurlait. Jolie trinité, pensa Don qui avait une furieuse envie de faire cesser ce chaos en tirant son arme de service. La tension des derniers jours venait juste de faire tomber le proverbial barrage qui retenait le flot de ses émotions. La peur, la culpabilité, la colère … l'envie de tuer, tout se déversait dans ses paroles. Et visiblement, il n'était pas loin de se retrouver aussi dans ses gestes. Pas sûr de ce qui se passerait s'il n'y avait pas Colby et Edgerton dans la pièce, pensa tristement Don. Ca en disait long sur lui, non ? Pas mieux que les criminels qu'il arrêtait.

- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Don. Votre frère va passer ces menottes ou bien --

- Ou bien QUOI, agent Eppes, vous allez nous tirer dessus peut-être ? répliqua Elisabeth Brandford qui tenait son frère serré contre elle.

Ce dernier continuait sa litanie de « Danny » et de « non » et ça commençait vraiment à porter sur les nerfs de Don. Que croyait ce fou furieux ? Qu'il pouvait impunément voler les frères des autres ?!

Don allait lui répondre lorsque Brandford se tut brusquement. Il baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui cloua le bec et lui coupa la respiration.

Charlie se trouvait près de canapé, agenouillé près de Brandford et lui parlait doucement.

- … suis là, Richard tu vois. Je ne vais pas disparaître cette fois, je vais revenir, je te le promets.

- Dan … Danny ? Oooooh, Danny, je suis si désolé ! Je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter, je suis désolé, désolé ...

- _Chhhhh_, murmurait Charlie qui caressait d'une main tremblante les cheveux de Brandford. Ce n'est pas grave Richard, tout va bien se passer. Allez, lève toi, nous allons rentrer à LA. Lizzie va rester avec toi pendant le voyage, n'est-ce pas Lizzie ?

Elisabeth Brandford fixait Charlie avec des yeux ronds, entre surprise, reconnaissance et admiration.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr.

- Bien, tu vois, je suis là, avec toi. Je ne te quitterai pas.

- Danny … Je t'aime. Je t'aime … je suis désolé, si désolé, bredouilla Richard qui se remit en position assise sur le canapé.

Charlie sourit à Brandford.

- Je sais Richard, je sais. Allez, on y va, pose ta main sur mon épaule. Ces gens ne te feront pas de mal. Je te présente l'agent Sinclair et l'Agent spécial Eppes, ils vont nous accompagner jusqu'à LA. Agent Sinclair, vous nous donnez un coup de main ?

David, stupéfait par la tournure des évènements demanda à Don d'un signe de tête ce qu'il devait faire. Don serra la mâchoire. Après cette affaire, il allait avoir non seulement besoin de faire un petit tour chez son psychothérapeute mais aussi chez le dentiste. Mais il allait surtout avoir une petite discussion avec un certain Charles Edouard Eppes. Avait-il perdu la tête !!!

- Agent Eppes, s'il vous plaît … La voix suppliante de Charlie fit céder Don. La discussion attendrait mais elle aurait lieu. Pas question que Don laisse passer ça. Il soupira. En sa qualité d'agent chargé de l'affaire, il ne pouvait pas quitter la scène du crime.

- David, vous vous occuper de Charlie, finit-il par dire d'une voix sèche.

Cette image resterait sans doute graver dans la mémoire de Don pour de longues années : David soutenant Charlie, Elisabeth soutenant son frère, Charlie et Richard s'aidant mutuellement. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans l'une des Suburban utilisées par les Rangers puis se tourna vers ses hommes.

**oOo**

**Epilogue**

**Maison de Repos Santa Gracia, LA**

**3 mois plus tard**

Charlie soupira.

- Don, tu sais très bien que je dois le faire, j'ai promis de --

- QUOI ! L'interrompit Don, mains sur le volant. Encore heureux que Ford construisait solide parce qu'avec la pression qu'il exerçait sur le volant présentement … Quoi ? Répéta t-il, cette fois sans crier. Tu voudrais que je sois ravi de te voir ici, en compagnie de ce -- de ce type !

Nouveau soupir de Charlie.

- Ravi, non, mais au moins compréhensif et --

- Compréhensif ! Ca, c'est la meilleure ! Nouvelle pression sur le volant. Nouvelle pression sur ses dents aussi. Charlie, tu as été enlevé, drogué, battu et tu aurais aussi très bien pu finir comme ces pauvres types : derrière une église. Mort !

- Pour info, Richard ne m'a jamais touché, je suis tombé et ... Charlie soupira. Je sais ce que ça fait de croire que l'on a perdu son frère. Que l'on est seul. Don, je dois l'aider. Je _peux_ l'aider.

Et voilà, on en revenait encore à cette idée complètement folle, pensa Don. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui soupira. Son petit frère était pire qu'un Croisé en campagne. Don se souvenait de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait découvert, caché sous une photo d'apparence anodine, celle de cette gamine, nue sur un lit (21). Don avait presque du lui arracher la clé USB des mains !

Lorsque Charlie voyait une injustice, il devenait comme un chien après un os, pas moyen de lui faire lâcher prise. Et voilà qu'il s'était lancé dans une toute nouvelle croisade : retrouver Daniel Radcliffe Brandford disparu il y avait 40 ans de ça. L'idée lui était venue dès que son corps avait fini de métaboliser l'Halopéridol (22) que Brandford l'avait forcé à prendre. Et Don, qui avait au début résister à cette idée, avait fini par capituler. Il avait donné accès à Charlie au dossier de Danny Brandford, pensant que cette recherche suffirait pour que son petit frère se sente en paix avec lui-même. Mais bien entendu, il n'en avait rien été : maintenant, il voulait voir Brandford !

Et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait par un beau dimanche matin de juillet, à attendre dans la voiture devant la maison de repos dans laquelle avait été interné Brandford. Là, c'était en demander un peu trop à Don, dont les instincts protecteurs étaient complètement exacerbés depuis le retour de Charlie à la maison. Son petit frère était têtu, mais Don l'était aussi. Un trait de caractère des Eppes, parfois fort utile. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher son frère de rendre visite à Brandford mais il y avait mis une condition : qu'il soit présent lors des dites visites. Charlie avait accepté, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel et marmonné quelque chose entre ses dents à propos d'une « mère poule ».

Yep, Don était une mère poule, Charlie était son poussin et il n'était pas question qu'il affronte seul le renard.

- Don … on y va. Ca va finir par sembler suspect, deux hommes dans une voiture noire … plaisanta Charlie.

Don se tourna vers son petit frère. Toute trace de l'épreuve qu'il avait vécue entre les mains de Brandford avait disparu. Même les cauchemars s'étaient faits plus rares lui avait confirmé leur père. Charlie était plus fort que ce que pensait bien des gens. Et Don lui enviait cette force.

- Ok, Chuck, on y va, lança Don en sortant de la voiture.

- _Rrrrrrrrraaah_, bon sang, Don, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Grogna Charlie.

Don passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son petit frère et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Charlie écarta sa main. Il ne sursautait plus lorsqu'on le touchait. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Don.

- Hey, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le privilège du grand frère !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux, l'un riant, l'autre grommelant, dans la maison de repos.

**Fin !**

**Bon, il faudrait que je retourne à ma fic SGA (j'ai transformé Rodney en chat le pauvre, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça) mais après, je me relance dans Numb3rs. See you soon guys !**

(20) Dali était passionné par les sciences, notamment par la théorie de la relativité d'Albert Einstein qu'il a représentée à sa façon dans les célèbres « montres molles » de son tableau Persistance de la mémoire.

(21) Episode 208, Sans limite.

(22) L'Halopéridol est un antipsychotique. Il est utilisé pour contrôler les symptômes de psychose aigue, de la schizophrénie et de la bi-polarité (phase maniaque). Il permet de gérer les phases d'hyperactivité, d'agressivité, d'agitation extrême induites en phase maniaque. Il peut, sur un sujet sain, conduire à de la léthargie, voir de la somnolence, et de la confusion. Il se prend par voie orale.


End file.
